Owaranai Natsuyasumi
by Washuu Puppet
Summary: (the chapter names are the point of views) I can easily right this plot because it's a lot like my life. Sisters take away a lot in life, especially when they are older than you. Can Misty show Ash she's not what her sisters say she's like? Can pure love
1. Misty

            My dreams are filled of blue skies, endless sunlight, cleansing winds, and faceless love. The only time I'm happy is when I sleep. My biggest fear is waking up and having to face the real world and my unpleasantly true life. I tend to sit alone on the windowsill and watch the seasons float by. Spring bursts into Summer; Summer gets swept into Fall; Fall unwillingly gets seduced by Winter; Winter melts back into Spring. Every day I watch these changes happen as I get left behind. Running to keep up, I only trip and fall and lag. Constantly…longingly…waiting for that subtle hand to pick me up and help me continue my struggle and journey.

            It's lovely, isn't it? The sky. The sea. The rain. The ice. The wind. The snow. All cold; all blue. All the signals of life's never-ending and boring cycle. People associate rain with gloom. I love gloom. I've grown to enjoy its presence. The heavy and lonesome burden of painful sadness. My eyes mark my burden. The deepest shade of blue, like the very center of the deepest ocean.

            My hair is an uncomfortable shade of flamed orange. Bright means happiness, which I have none of, so why this exotic mat of fire? Why couldn't I have the color of my sister's? A violent yet brilliant tone of indigo. I tend to find myself growing green with envy.

            My sisters. Not only do they spark my jealousy, but also my rage. They have been blessed with all I've hoped for. It has taken me fifteen years to realize that I've been wishing on their star and not my own. As I sit by my window, I watch them take everything from me with one wave of their manicured hands. They just don't heed it. They don't care.

            Every once in a while, more often then I would like, the strong odor of hair spray, perfume, and cosmetics float down the hall and squeeze their way through the cracks in my door. The buzz of the hair dryer interrupts my thoughts. Eventually, I can hear a car pull up the gravel driveway and the opening and closing of the front door. My sister's shrill giggles echo throughout the main hall before being shut out by her exit. Another date was successfully on its way.

            I get up from my desk chair and go sit by the window. The dark haired boy helps my sister into the passenger seat before getting in on his side and backing out of the driveway, then zooming down the street. More would be on the way to retrieve the other two sisters.

            I can't help but think that I have been deprived. Can you blame me? My eldest sister, Daisy, says I am too young. I think she's too old, bordering on twenty-two. The second one, Violet; with the hair I desire so much, says it is my own fault. I can almost bring myself to agree. Lily, only two years older than me just laughs in my face. I fear she is my greatest enemy.

            It's true. My strongest hope has been the warm and solid embrace of a man. I want to sit on his lap as he wraps his long arms around me. I want to fall asleep  to the therapeutic aroma of his cologne and him to give my forehead a kiss goodnight. I secretly hunger for the feeling and knowledge of being wanted and cared for. And, possibly…do I dare say? I long to be missed when my spot is not filled. 

            Once again, right around six o'clock in the evening, I have the house to myself. All three of my sisters are off on their dates having fun while they laugh, giggle, flirt, and drain another man's wallet. I leave my room and head down to the kitchen for a bite to eat in pure silence. I get to the bottom of the stairs and look in the small mirror hanging on the wall. I had forgotten to brush my hair this morning. I sigh and continue my walk to the kitchen. 

            Sitting on the counter was a small note attached to some money. I pick up the note and gaze upon Violet's handwriting which explained about the extra change. 

            "She wants me to order out." I say to myself. My voice was raspy…I hadn't used it in a long time. 

            I pick up the phone and call into the local take-out restaurant. The bell tone signals twice before I get an answer.

            "Thank you for calling, what may I do for you?"

            I clear my throat. "I'd like to place an order for delivery."

            "Yes, sir! May I have your address?" The person replied.

            I sigh. "645 Watercrest. And it's Ma'am."

            I could hear the person coughing on the other line. "I'm sorry, Miss! What may I get for you today?"

            "I'll have the Unagi Top Raman special. Could you possibly go light on the leeks?"

            "Certainly, Madam. Would you like anything else with that?"

            "No thanks, that's enough. Bye."

            "Have a good night, Ma'am."

            I put down the phone and put the money into my jeans pocket. I imagine what type of food my sister's are eating tonight for dinner. A gourmet meal at some fancy place with spectacular fruit desserts and cakes. I'm not complaining about the food I'm getting, no. They get to eat in wonderful company. I get the television set.  

            I go to the bathroom and decide to comb my hair out for the delivery person. I don't want them to think I'm some animal, even though I know I have no chance getting their attention. They'll just collect their money and leave. I straighten my yellow t-shirt so it doesn't show my pale midriff. Ogling over my scrawny body I sigh once more and realize that Violet was right. It is my own fault that I so miserable and alone like this. Just look at me. I'm horrible to look at. I walk away from the mirror and choose to give the delivery person a large tip for just having to see such a creature. 


	2. Ash

            "Order up for delivery, kid. Haiyaku! Move it."

            "Gotcha covered."

            I swing by the counter and pick up a tray. Putting the plastic dishes carefully in a paper bad, adding a pair of chopsticks, I head to the car and hop in. The job of delivery boy wasn't my favorite by far, but it put money in the pocket. I plug in the adaptor and swiftly slip my Dragon Ash CD into the player. Taping my finger on the steering wheel, I pick up the receipt for the meal and check the address.

            "645 Watercrest. Okay." I put the left turn blinker on and wait for the light to turn green.

            The smell of the food danced around my nose and made my mouth water. I hadn't had Unagi in a long time, mostly because of its distinctive flavor. It was easy to get tried of. Plus, if you work at a place that makes it all the time, it can sicken your stomach.

            I pull in the gravel driveway of 645. This house was pretty big! Made of brick, three stories high, and large enough to satisfy two or three families. I could be serving some empress! I look in the rear-view mirror and straighten my ash-colored black bangs before putting on my work cap. I grab the bad and get out of the car after pausing my CD. 

            My shoes crunch on the rocks and take me to the front steps. I clear my throat and ring the doorbell. I have to wait a bit, but eventually the light above my head flickered on and the doorknob turned. I put on a smile and offer the bag out a little ways.

            "Good Evening! One hot Unagi Top Raman Special. Your total is 612 yen." I open my eyes from the salesman grin and look at my customer.

            There stood a girl with the most unique eyes I had ever seen in my lovely career as a delivery boy. She had lively orange hair and wore jeans with a yellow shirt. Those whirlpool eyes just sucked me in as I hold out her meal like an idiot.

            "Konobowa." She says in an extremely soft voice.

            'She finally says Good Evening back'. I think to myself. "Uh…here's your meal."

            She takes the bag carefully. "What do I owe the pleasure?" She replies with absolutely no expression in her words.

            I look at her confused.

            "How much to I have to pay you." She simplifies.

            "Oh!" I exclaim. "612."

            She reached into her size five jeans pocket and pulled out a lump of bills. She counts it out and hands me all but one. "Keep the change."

            I take the money. "Thank you, M'Lady." A bit of color paints her cheeks. "You feeling alright?"

            "I'm fine." She squeaks.

            "I couldn't help but chuckle a little. I stop when I see the look on her face. "I'm sorry, Miss. I didn't mean to laugh."

            Just then, another care pulls into the driveway. A girl gets out and the care pulls away. It beeps its horn a few times and the girl stands there waving her hand over her head. "Bye, Jared! See you later!" She calls.

            She turns around and starts to walk toward the door. My mouth hangs open. If the girl I was serving was the empress of this house, this girl was Venus. Long and fluffy pink hair, flowing down a little over her shoulders. Sparkling, dark maroon eyes and a slender yet well proportioned body. Fair skin with a drop of sun in her face. She gets up to the door and stands next to me. The perfume was heavenly.

            "Hey, Misty." She says. "See you've ordered out. Where did you get the money?"

            "Violet gave me change."

            So there's another one! My heart rejoices. This Misty girl was okay, but the pink-haired girl was much more lovely. She glances over at me and winks with a smile. My soul melts.

            Misty clears her throat. "You're home earlier then I expected, Lily."

            'Ah, Lily! … What a beautiful name!'

            "Jared forgot his wallet." Lily replied. "So I told him he could take me out next week sometime." She giggles. "Poor boy, he was so embarrassed."

            Misty looks down at the paper bag. "Taken the fact that you haven't eaten yet, I bet you want me to share my Unagi Raman with you."

            Lily sticks out her tongue. "Unagi? Gross. I'll just grab something from the fridge." She looks at me again before she goes inside. "Get this boy's name, Misty. We can ask for him again when we order take-out."

            My mouth drops uncontrollably and Lily giggles. Misty looks at me and sighs. "What's your name?"

            I excitedly grab a pen and a piece of paper from my pocket. "Ash Ketchum. And I'll add my home number too." I give Misty the paper.

            "Joy." Misty mumbles, and then pockets the paper. "I'll make sure Venus contacts you."

            How did she know about the Venus thing? "Uh…thank you! Enjoy your Unagi!" I depart. 


	3. Misty

            I take my dinner to the kitchen and sit down at the table, removing the chopsticks and the plastic bowl from the bag. The plastic lid comes off and steam flows towards the ceiling. I brake the chopsticks in two and begin to eat. Lily stands behind me with the refrigerator door wide open. It made me quite angry when she got home early. This was supposed to be my night of solitude. Solitude is when I can daydream alone…aloud.

            "That stuff smells disgusting!" Lily moans.

            "You only smell the spices and the leeks. Otherwise, it all smells like normal yaki soba." I reply dryly. The place once again forgot to go light on the leeks, but I eat it anyways. 

            Lily comes over and snatches the chopsticks from my hand and picks up a piece of pink Unagi. "Just look at it! It's all wiggly and raw."

            "You've eaten sushi before. It's all wiggly and raw." I say. "You said you liked it."

            "I had to say that. That was the night Daniel took me to a sushi bar." Lily explains. "It was okay, but no something I would eat a second time."

            I sigh and take my chopsticks back. "Will you stop complaining about my meal and get your own?"

            Lily looks at me and curls her nose. She puts her hands on her bony hips and walks off after grabbing some leftover rice omelet and flan from the fridge. 

            I finish my top Raman and set the dishes in the sink. I grab a smaller bowl and fill it with rice from the steamer. I take this and my chopsticks to my room. I write a little bit in my journal then lay down on my bed to stare at the ceiling. I let out a huge breath and slowly let time consume me.

            Around nine o'clock, time more voices enter the house. I decide to go downstairs to greet my other sisters, as well as thank Violet for the money. When I reach the main hall, they had already gone to the living room. It takes them a while to notice me standing there.

            "Hey, Misty." Violet says. "Did you find the money?"

            "Yes, thank you." I reply. "I ordered Raman."

            "Unagi Raman." Lily sticks out her tongue again. 

            "So that's what that smell is." Daisy comments.

            "Anyways, Misty," Lily begins. "Where is my name and number?"

            "Oh, that." I reach into my jean pocket and take out the slip of paper. "Here you go. He was almost too excited to hand it over."

            Lily snatches it and glances it over. "Well, that means that I'll get more out of it."

            "What are you two talking about?" Violet asks.

            I go to talk, but Lily beats me to it. "There was this hot guy who delivered Misty's take-out. I just simply asked for his name."

            I was caught by surprise when Lily replied first, so my mouth was still hanging open. I slowly close it, but my sisters caught me first. They giggle behind their hands.

            "What's the matter, Misty?" Lily chuckles. "Did you want to keep the number for yourself?" Daisy and Violet laugh louder.

            "Our baby sister is trying to grow up." Daisy mocks.

            "How adorable!" Violet cooed.

            "No," I shake my head. I feel my face flush and my eyes feel hot with on-coming tears.

            "Like, he'd come back to see that?" Lily points at me. "When he's got this," She fluffs her hair. "Standing right next to it."

            "Or this." Daisy raises her hand.

            "Or this." Violet pouts her lip.

            "I didn't say I…" My voice was cut off by the mucus build-up in my throat. I feel the tears coming faster than before. I make a dash for my room as the laughter of my sister's erupts.

            I throw myself on my bed and cry into my pillow. I whale and groan as my shoulders shake and touch my ears from the effort. They always had to tease me! They always had to mock me! Did they have any idea how that made me feel? Did they care how I would turn out in life if they continued their cynical acts? Through all of it though, I kept on asking myself the same question over and over in my head. Why? Why in all of hell did they have to be right? 

            That boy would never come back to this house to see me. He would see Lily, Daisy, or Violet before I even tried to put on a smile. How did Lily find out how my mind worked? It didn't matter if this delivery boy was cute or witty. He was a boy, and that was all that mattered to me at the moment. I felt special in that one second that he called me Lady. If I only knew he was just being a friendly employee. I am so stupid. Watashi no baka! Honto no baka! 

            I cry myself into the night without changing into my pajamas. I doubted I would go down to breakfast the next morning. 


	4. Ash

            I go into the MizuNezumi and take off my work cap. My boss looks over at me and just laughs. I open the cash register and take my top out of the change. I put it into my pocket and take my seat behind the counter. I left up my bangs with my hand and feel my forehead.

            "What's the matter with you, Ash?" My boss, Tiko, asked. "You ain't sick, are ya?"

            I look at him and smile.

            "Ah, I see." Tiko nods. "She was a real beauty, wasn't she? Amazing, yes?"

            "Honto!" I reply. "Sugoi-desu!"

            Tiko laughs heartily. "What happened?"

            "Well," I begin. "This red-haired girl came to the door, she was okay, but a few minutes later, her sister came from a crappy date. Her name was Lily. She was amazingly beautiful! Right before I left, Lily asked me for my name and number, then winked a good-bye."

            "Aren't you a lucky dog?" Tiko chuckles. "Of course, I can't get women anymore. I'm old and fat and I smell like garlic sauce mixed with smoked salmon."

            "Aw, Tiko." I shake my head.

            Tiko sighs happily. "Eh, Que sera sera, right? The younger ones in the pack get the girls." He eyes me with a funny gaze. "Just don't pitch a tent too soon, okay, Ash?"

            I blush furiously and jump up out of my chair to race after Tiko. "TIKO!" I yell in embarrassment as he runs away.

            I check out of work at eight-thirty and go home. I took home some leftover Dim Sum and snacked on it cold once I got there. I strip down to my boxers and undershirt and watch T.V. for most of the night.

            The phone rings at about nine o'clock and I pick it up lazily. "Yo."

            "Is this Ash Ketchum?" The voice asks.

            "Yup, this is he." I reply.

            "Hey! This is Lily. Remember me?"

            My heart leaps into my throat and I have to swallow hard. "Uh, Hi…of course I remember you, Lily."  
            She giggles and put on a seductive voice. "I'm glad to hear that, Ash. Whattcha doing?"

            "Watching a little television."

            She laughs again. "Excuse me, I meant…Whattcha doing tomorrow? Are you off of work?"

            My heart sinks. "Actually, I'm not."

            "But it's Saturday."

            "I know." I reply. "I'm sorry. I work from noon to six."

            Lily sighs. "Oh well, I'll have to over out for lunch and ask for you."

            "Okay."

            "Can't wait to see you." Lily says.

            "Lily," A voice came from the background. "Stop flirting."

            Lily groans. "Ash, can you hold on a second? My sisters want a word."

            "Sure." I reply and try to listen in anyways.

            "What is it, Daisy?" Lily asks.

            "I suggest you hang up, or at least talk softer. Misty can probably hear you."

            "What does she have to do with this, huh? Nothing."

            "What you said earlier, Lily, really hurt her." Another girl said.

            "Shut up, Violet. Since when did you care that much about her? You agreed with what I said too, ya know. So why are you just yelling at me?" Lily replied.

            What had Lily said?

            Lily tuts. "Is it my fault that Misty can't get a guy? No! She's a stubborn-ass tomboy. It's her fault."

            "Lily! She's still our baby sister." Daisy comes in again.

            "Yeah, she's a baby alright." Lily says. "She can't accept the fact that her sisters are a hundred times prettier then she is and will ever be."

            "You know, Lily?" Violet questions. "Sometimes, you're the stubborn-ass. At least we were going to apologize to her."

            Lily just laughs. 

            Daisy sighs. "We're not going to see as much of her starting tomorrow. It's when she starts that job of hers."

            "How much you wanna bet she gets fired after three days." Lily says. "Now, I'll talk to you guys later! I'm talking to Ash right now." There was a ruffling noise telling me that she was picking the phone back up from the countertop. "Hey, Ash. I'm back."

            "Cool."

            "Did you hear much of that?" Lily asks.

            "Very little, actually." I lie.

            "Good. Um, what's the place where you work called again?"

            I raise my eyebrows. "MizuNezumi."

            "That's right! Slipped my mind there for a second." Lily snickers. "I'll be sure to call you."

            "Okay, good night then." I say.

            "'Night!"

            I hang up all in a daze and decide to go to bed. I had no idea that such beauties wouldn't be along. I had no idea that Lily had sort of a snotty attitude. Oh well! I still can't believe she called me back! I drift away happy, yet miserable because of the knowledge that I have to go to work tomorrow…again. 


	5. Misty

            I lay in bed and look at the ceiling, like I always do. My stomach has been growling for some time now. My digital clock beeps over to eleven-thirty a.m. My sisters have left the house a few minutes ago to go to the mall and burn up their debit cards. I could use a new shirt or a fresh pair of khaki shorts, but I just don't feel like getting up.

            I'd have to get up sooner or later. I had to go to my first job ever. My shift started at one o'clock. It was in the local strip mall a few miles down the road. KawaiiYuki, it was called. I would be standing behind a counter for five hours serving out ice cream, snow cones, and muffins. I'd finally earn my own money, but I'd rather not wear the uniform while doing it.

            I lift the sheets up and crawl out of bed. I take off my jeans and put on some navy dress pants. Then, there was a darker navy polo shirt with a maroon collar. The logo was on the breast pocket, as well as on the little hat I had to wear. The shirt was too big for me, but the company didn't order them in a small. I'd have to live with the bagginess.

            I slip on my tennis shoes and grab my car keys. I wasn't the best driver in the world. I had just got my license a few months ago. I would probably grab a muffin at work on my break, since I didn't have any breakfast or lunch. My stomach was yelling at me constantly. At times I felt like throwing up. It definitely wouldn't make my junky car dirtier. I pull out of the driveway and went on my way. 

            "Good Afternoon, Misty-chan!" 

            "Afternoon." I say back to my way-too-cheerful coworker, Hatsu. I had known him all through elementary school and junior high. He's in a few of my high school classes as well. "And you can leave off the 'chan'."

            "Misty-san?"

            "No."

            "Misty-sempai?"

            "No."

            "Misty O-hime-sama!" 

            "I'm not a princess!" I yell back at him and punch his shoulder. "Leave me alone."

            "Oh, did you have a rough morning?" Hatsu asks.

            My stomach gurgles. "I had a fight with my sisters last night, too."

            He tosses me a muffin. "Want to talk about it?"

            "Not really. You wouldn't understand it." I reply…wholeheartedly. 

            "I have a little sister, ya know." Hatsu said. 

            "Yeah," I agree. "But you don't have an older sister. Three of them. Shigura doesn't count."

            "You won't even tell me the topic? What you were fighting over? Who won? Nothing?!" Hatsu exclaims.

            I take a deep breath. "It was about guys."

            "Of course I would understand then!" Hatsu smiles. "Tell me the rest."

            "No."

            "Why not?" Hatsu whines.

            "Because it's about how I can never get a guy to like me!" I cry.

            "I like you." Hatsu replies.

            "Not in that certain way." I blush.

            Hatsu thinks for a while. "Oh! I see what you mean now. Anything I can do to cheer you up?"

            "Not really. Everything has already settled in as the truth, so my mind can't be changed now." I reply. "Thank you anyways, Hatsu."

            "Aw, come on, Tenshi!" 

            I scowl. "Don't call me that."

            "You used to like it when I called you that!" Hatsu looks at me confused.

            I roll my eyes. "That was back in junior high."

            "So?"

            I sigh. "Fine, call me whatever you want."

            "Misty O-hime-sama!"

            "Except for that!" I groan.

            "Okay," Hatsu gives in and goes into the backroom to grab more waffle cones. 

            I walk around the back a little bit and check out my new home. We haven't had any customers lately. I've been here for a little over an hour. It was rounding on two-fifteen. Hatsu was sitting on a stool behind the cash register playing paddleball with a snow-cone-paper-cup on his head. The door swings open and the little bell above it rings. Hatsu instantly drops the paddleball and switches hats.

            "Good Afternoon!" He says.

            I look at our customer and my eye starts to twitch. It was the delivery boy again. I couldn't remember his name at the time. He spots me standing behind the ice cream and gives me a small smile. "Hey. It's Misty, right?"

            "Misty O-hime-sama." Hatsu interrupts.

            "Shut it, Hatsu." I say out of the side of my mouth.

            The dark-haired boy laughs. "I'll have a waffle cone with mint chocolate chip, please."

            "You heard the man, Tenshi." Hatsu smiles at me.

            I grit my teeth and reach for a waffle cone. I put two scoops into it and put a paper holder on the end. I hand it over the counter to the delivery boy. Hatsu takes his money and gives him his change. "Have a good day, Sir."

            "You too." The boy tips his work cap. "'Bye, Misty. Say hi to Lily for me, will you?"

            I put on a fake smile. "Sure thing." He walks out.

            Hatsu puts his thumb and pointer finger to his chin and slowly strokes it. "Ah! I'm picking up the clues very slowly."

            "Quit while you're a head, Hatsu." I mumble. "You're lucky I didn't pound you one for calling me Tenshi again."

            "But it fits you!"

            "No it doesn't." I deny. "I'm not an angel."

            "You are to me!" Hatsu grins.

            "You can stop the kindness act any time now." 

            "Why can't I be nice to you, Misty-chan?" Hatsu asks.

            "I'm not saying you can't be nice to me. But being too nice is a little creepy." 

            Hatsu sighs. "I have to blame your cramped up attitude on your sisters." I look down into the ice cream tub and my vision gets blurry. I feel an arm around my shoulder. "It's okay, Misty. You can tell me anything."

            "I just want to slap Lily so hard for embarrassing me so." I say. "And all she did was get Daisy and Violet in it."

            "Then, good-riddance to them, right? Those bitches." Hatsu laughs.

            I couldn't help but laugh a little myself. But my chuckles end up as cries and I turn around to dry my tears on Hatsu's shirt. I was thankful that he let me do that. He usually just pushes me away when I try to give him a hug or go for comfort. He's all words, most the time. He pats my back. I pull away from the embrace a little embarrassed and wipe my cheeks with the back of my hands. 

            "It's okay, Misty." Hatsu says. "Don't listen to your sisters. I know you usually don't. I have no idea what made you this time, but don't do it again. I can see why you're upset…sort of. Being a guy I can't see completely from your point of view. But I'll try harder next time, okay?"

            "Thank you, Hatsu." I reply. 

            "Now, break is in about a half an hour. We can talk a little more then over some chow."

            "Deal." I nod and go into the backroom to get another carton of mint chocolate chip.


	6. Ash

            I lick my ice cream casually and walk down the sidewalk back to the MizuNezumi. Strange, seeing that red-head again, in the same strip mall. I had no idea that she worked at the KawaiiYuki. Then again, last night on the phone, Daisy did say she had a new job that started today. Oh well, maybe she could sneak me a free muffin or a discount on ice cream. That would always be nice.

            I finish my waffle cone just as my break ended. I go stand behind the counter once more. The clock clicks over to three p.m. I only had three more hours to go. The door opens and I look up. It was the boy from the ice cream shop. He recognizes me and almost laughs.

            "Small world, isn't it?" He says.

            "Very." I reply. "What can I get for you today?"

            "One order of yaki soba and one of happosai." He points to the menu.

            "That will be about five minutes." I say after I put the order in to Tiko. "It's Hatsu, right?"

            He grins and offers his hand. "Hatsu Tsuyama. Pleased to bump into you again."

            I take his hand and shake it. "Ash Ketchum." I reply. "So, you know Misty and her sisters?"

            "The Sensational Sisters? Of course I know them. I know Misty too. They call her the runt. Poor Girl."

            "Well, I've only seen Lily." I explain. "She's a goddess."

            "Eh, she is." Hatsu nods. "Physically at least."

            "What do you mean?"

            Hatsu laughs to himself. "She is a beauty, that's for sure. But I've known the Waterflowers ever since I was in the fifth grade. That's when I met Misty. Lily and Violet would always pick her up at the elementary school to walk home with her. I had to tell Lily one time that Misty had to stay after hours to make up a test then clean up the classroom. She blew up in my face."

            "Oh," I nod. "Well, that was how many years ago?"

            "True, you've got yourself a point." Hatsu agrees. "Personally, I think Violet is the prettiest of the three."

            "You mean four." I correct.

            "No, Misty doesn't count when it comes to her sisters." Hatsu replies.

            "Oh," I say. "You two must be fond of each other then…if she lets you call her those names."

            "Names?"

            "You know," I reply. "Tenshi, O-hime-sama, anything else I haven't heard yet…"

            "Ah, those!" Hatsu smiles. "It bugs her at first, but then she gets used to it. I know she likes it, she just pretends that she doesn't."

            "Order up!" Tiko rings the small bell.  
            I put the ctyrofoam containers in a bag with two pairs of chopsticks. "Here you go, have a nice day."

            "You to." Hatsu says. "Stop by the KawaiiYuki after your shift is done. I'll give you a snow cone."

            "Uh, thanks." I reply.

            "Ja'Ne." Hatsu exits.

            "Weird boy." I whisper to myself. "Yet, I like him."

            "Who was he?" Tiko asks. 

            I turn around. "Oh, he works down the strip mall at the KawaiiYuki. I met him earlier when I got ice cream on my break."

            Tiko giggles. "If you have this Lily, then can I have this Misty?"

            "No you may not!" I say.

            "Whoa, there, kiddo."

            "She's my age, Tiko." I reply. "At least I think she is. Go for woman your own age."

            Tiko just laughs and goes back into the kitchen. 


	7. Misty

            I sit in the back room waiting for Hatsu to come back with our food. It was near closing time, so I had already cleaned up the front, mopped the floor, put the ice cream back into the freezer, and hung up the closed sign in the window. I hear the bell from the door ring and Hatsu whistling the newest song by Ayumi Hamazaki. He comes into the back and puts the bag on the table.

"Dinner is served." He says.

"You ordered what I asked for, right?" I ask. He has fed me mystery meals before.

"Of course, Misty O-hime-sama! None less for you." Hatsu takes out this dishes and places mine before me. "One Yaki Soba." He hands me a pair of chopsticks.

"Thanks. I'll pay you back tomorrow." I reply. 

"Alright. I did put both meals on tab though."

"Oh," I nod. "What did you get? It looks sort of good."

"Care for a bite?" He pushes his plate towards me. "It's Happosai."

"Don't you only order that at special occasions?" I reply.

"It is a special occasion!" Hatsu smiles. "I'm dining with you."

I blush uncontrollably. "Do you ever shut up?"

Hatsu just pokes my nose with one of his chopsticks, and then steals some of my Yaki Soba.

"You never even asked." I take a bigger bite out of his Happosai.

Hatsu glares at me. "You shouldn't have done that." He takes his chopsticks and flicks some of his sauce at me.

It lands on my face and slowly runs down. I lick a drop off my bottom lip. "It's a bit too salty."

Hatsu cracks up and I can't help but laugh hard as well .It took a while before we could eat again without choking. He then gets serous. "Misty…may I ask you something?"

"I suppose."

I could tell he was trying to pick out the right words. "What do you see in this Ask guy?"

He caught me by surprise. "I…uh…well. He seems like a very sweet guy. It may have been courtesy since I was the customer. I don't really know, Hatsu. Just something about his eyes makes me freeze, and then I don't know what to do."

He nods slowly. "I see."

I smile at him. "Hatsu…"

            The bell over the front door rings and breaks my sentence. Hatsu takes a bit of his food and gets up. I follow him after washing down the sauce of my Yaki Soba with water. I hear Hatsu say welcome. I wondered why he was still accepting their business if we were closed. I go into the front room and see Ash and Lily standing there. She was clinging to his arm.

"Ready for that snow cone?" Hatsu asks.

"Yeah." Ash replies. "But, could you put two in my tab? One for me; one for the lady?"

"Sure thing." Hatsu fills two paper cups with crushed ice. "What flavors will you have?"

"Cherry for me." Ash says.

Lily thinks for a moment. "Lemon, please." She then notices me standing behind Hatsu. Since he's about a foot taller than me, who wouldn't miss short me? "Ah, Misty, hi! Are you going to be coming home soon?"

"Yes." I say.

"Great!" Lily forces a smile to look good in front of the guys.

I just stare at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh!" I just wanted to invite Ash to dinner tomorrow night. Daisy is cooking; so it should be delicious."

"I hope you don't mind." Said Ash.

"Why would I?" I try not to roll my eyes.

"Here are you snow cones." Hatsu puts a spoon in each up. "Have a nice night."

"See you at home, Misty." Lily waves and leaves.

Silence fell, but I spoke first. "Hatsu…"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come over to dinner tomorrow night?" I ask.

Hatsu jumps for joy. "I get to eat Daisy's cooking? Shiwase!" He pauses. "Wait a minute…there's a catch isn't there? What do I have to do?"

"Nothing." I reply. "Just show up. Please? You're the only friend I have, Hatsu. Maybe if you are there, I won't give in so quickly to my sisters and their tormenting."

"Sure thing, Misty-chan! I'll show up." Hatsu answers.

"Arigatou!" I give him a quick hug.

"Wait a minute." Hatsu says again. "You devious little red-head, you!"

"What?"

"You just want me to come to make Ash jealous." Hatsu flicks my nose.

I truly hadn't thought of that, but…what the heck! "You caught me."

"Oh well, I will come anyways." Hatsu nods once more. "You should feel grateful."

I sigh and pretend to bow to him. "All hail Buddha." I then reach out and rub his stomach. "Give me some luck, oh Great Buddha."

"Quit it, quit it! That tickles." Hatsu laughs.

I stop and grab my purse out of the back room. "I'm going home. You don't have to work tomorrow, do you?"

"Nope, I don't."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow night. Come around five-thirty, okay?" I say.

"Gotcha." Hatsu takes his car keys out of his pocket and walks out to the parking lot with me. He gets in his car. "Matta ashita."

"Matta ashita." I wave and get in my own car, and the sounds of Nanase Aikawa come through the speakers. As I drive down the road I listen to my favorite song and hope that someday, I will live my very own "Owaranai Yume."


	8. Ash

I must be the luckiest guy on the planet! Tomorrow night, I will be dinning in the company of three lovely maidens! Oh yeah, Misty will be there too. Lily will be sitting next to me, and I will be facing her two older sisters, whom I've heard are equally attractive and radiant. A house full of girls, they must be lonely and will need a man to give them companionship. I can see it now! Sitting there, with one feeding me niku dango, another massaging my shoulders, and another sitting in the wake asking when it will be her turn. Okay, okay! I dream too much. 

The phone rings just as I walk in the door. I set down my hat and take my keys out of my pocket and throw them on the small kitchen table. I pick it up and clear my throat.

"Hai, Ketchum-desu." 

"Ketchum-ku~un." 

"Oh, hi Lily. How are you doing?" I ask.

Lily giggles. "I'm just fine. I just wanted to call you."

"By the way… what is your sister planning on cooking tomorrow?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. I'll have to ask her a second. Hold on, please." Lily replies.

"Okay." I hear her put the phone down on the table and go in search for Daisy. Meanwhile I hear someone else talking near the receiver. 

"Don't they know to hang it up when they're done?" It said. They pick it up and start to dial a different number. "Huh? Why isn't it ringing?"

"Because I didn't hang up yet." I answer.

"AH! Gomenasai! I am so sorry." She says. "Who were you waiting for?"

"I was talking to Lily, she left for a moment." I reply.

"Ash?"

"That's me. You're Misty, aren't you?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Who were you going to call?"

"That's none of your business! Baka!" She yells.

I laugh. "Sorry, sorry. I was just wondering."

She pauses. "Hatsu."

"Ah, I see!" I nod. "You two are quite close. Congratulations."

"We--… we're not like that!" She stutters.

"That's what they all say." I smirk. I could tell I was making her mad…I just wanted to push it to have a little fun with her. "You two must do a lot of stuff, eh, Tenshi?"

"Look here you dick-less bag of shit! You don't even know me, so why assume all those things?"

I'm a little surprised at her words. I thought she was a shy little red-head. Did that take guts, or was that a normal outburst from her? "Now see here, I…"

"I'm not done yet!" Misty interrupts. "You just want my sister for her body. You want to get close enough so you can fool around for a while and have some fun. I hate my sisters, and I really don't care what they do usually… but somehow, you with one of them disgusts me!"

"Misty-san?" I say astonished.

"MISTY!" I hear Lily yell. Then I hear someone being slapped across the face. Next thing I knew, Lily was back on the phone. "I'm sorry about her, Ash. I hope she didn't say anything to offense. She's probably just going through one of those stages again. I'll have to deal with her later."

I don't answer at first… "She…she didn't say anything bad."

"Good! I'll still have to have a good talk with her. Well, anyways… we're having…"

            I didn't really listen to the rest of Lily's speech. My mind was sort of spaced out for some reason. Nobody has ever called me a dick-less bag of shit before. I never even heard that name before. But that was a cruel weapon! That could really put a dent in a guys dignity. I'd have to forget what she said though. 

            The next thing I knew, it was time to leave for the Waterflower's house. I had put on a nice pair of khaki pants and a button down shirt. After splashing some cologne on, I got in my car and I was on my way. I got there in no time, but to my surprise, a foreign car was already parked in the driveway. It wasn't Misty's or Lily's or any of the other two's. I go up to the door and knock twice. 

Lily opens it. "I'm glad you could make it!" She gives me a hug and I hug back. "Come on in."

"Thank you." I say.

"Go ahead and have a seat in the living room. I'm going to go and help Daisy in the kitchen." Lily replies.

"Okay." I smile. "Oh, who's car was in the driveway?"

"Oh." Lily scowls a little. "That's Misty's friend. She invited him too. They're in the living room with Violet."

Misty's friend? Hatsu? "Okay. Just wondering." I go into the living room and sure enough, Hatsu was sitting in one of the recliners, Misty in the other, and Violet on the couch. "Hello." 

"Yo." Says Hatsu.

Misty looks at me with a nervous eye. "Hi."

Violet turns around and I had to hold myself back. "Why… hello. You must be Ash. I've heard a lot about you."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not." I laugh. 

Hatsu snorts and I look at him sharply. He just winks. I go and sit on the couch as well. Violet leans over and starts to talk with me, but I couldn't help but keep one eye on Misty and Hatsu. They were just chatting. I kept on thinking how angry Misty was when I talked about her and Hatsu being together. Those thoughts didn't hold me for long, Violet's beauty was radiating and I was glad I put on some extra deodorant. 

"So, you work at the MizuNezumi?" Violet asks.

"Yep. I do."

"It must be nice there. You make enough money?"

"Yep. I do." I say again. 

"Do you get decent hours?"

"Yep. I do."

Violet laughs. "Are you alright?"

"Yep. I--…wait!" I shake my head. "Sorry about that."

"That's okay." Violet smiles. "You must be a little bit nervous."

"A tiny bit." I reply. 

Violet goes down to a whisper. "I'm so surprised Misty invited a guy as well. She's usually so terrible when it comes to men! But she looks so comfortable around him. She can laugh and smile and actually be herself. I'm happy for her."

"Oh."

"Of course, then there is you and Lily. She talks about you nonstop. It's like she's the president of your fan club." Violet giggles.

I laugh along. "Can't be."

"You never know." Violet smiles.

"Violet, Misty! Could you come and help me in the kitchen, please? I have one too many pots running and I don't want any of them to overflow." Daisy calls from down the hall.

"Coming." Violet stands up and leaves.

"Go on." Hatsu nods to Misty.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Misty says and follows her sister.

"Now it's just me and you." Hatsu sighs. 

"Yup." I agree.

"So…are you enjoying yourself so far? You've now seen the domain of Venus, Aphrodite, and…damn, I'm out of names. Oh well!" Hatsu laughs.

"I didn't know you were invited as well." I say.

"Does that upset you?"

"No…it doesn't." I reply.

"Then why bring it up?" Hatsu asks.

I just look at the floor. "Um…Misty…she's got quite a lot of….spunk."

"What makes you say that?"

I laugh a little to myself. "Yesterday…she called me a dick-less bag of shit."

Hatsu. "Seriously?" 

I nod.

Hatsu bursts out laughing until tears come out of his eyes. "Gomen, gomen! It's just… that really isn't spunk."

"Then what is it?" I ask confused.

"That's just Misty for you." Hatsu replies. "You wouldn't know that, of course. You've only judged her by her outward appearance and her dull personality towards the world. Some could swear that she's a perplexed gothic mystery."

"One can only assume." I reply.

"You know what happens when you assume?" Hatsu asks.

I look at him…baffled.

He smiles. "You make and ass out of you and me. So see here, Ash. I don't know you that well, and you don't know me that well. But I do know one thing. Even if you don't intend to, or don't even plan on it…if you hurt Misty in any way…" He pauses and looks quite angry. 

"Look, Hatsu…I…"

"You just don't understand." Hatsu says, calming down a little. He then sighs deeply. "I don't except you to."

"Hatsu." I say.

"Yes?"

"You never finished your sentence. If I hurt Misty in any way…what?" I ask.

"Oh…that." Hatsu puts his hand behind his head sheepishly. "Never mind."

"Never mind?!?! I want to know, damn it!" 

Hatsu waves his hands in front of him for me to stop. "Calm down there, fellow. It's nothing to be upset about."

I lean back on the couch and close my eyes, trying to forget about this manic.

"O-hime-sama!" Hatsu calls. "Everything sure smells good!"

I shoot an imaginary dart through his head with my stare. 

He notices and smiles. 

"Why are you smiling?"

Hatsu ignores me. "You girls sure you don't need another pair of hands in there?"

Misty pokes her head back into the living room. "You can stop with the chivalry anytime, Hatsu."

"Um…what are we having?" I ask.

Misty looks at me surprised and a little color comes back to her cheeks. "Yasai suppu, niku dango, and maabo-toufu."

I smile. "Niku dango is one of my favorites."

Misty shows me one of those rare smiles. "That's good. I'm glad. Dinner will be served in about five minutes, so just hang tight, okay?"

"Gotcha." Hatsu says.

"Okay." I nod.

Misty exits and Hatsu clears his throat. "Good recovery."

"What are you talking about?" I ask. 

"Never mind." Hatsu sticks out his tongue.

My anger boils again. "Chikusho!!"


	9. Misty

            I stand next to the boiling pot of yasai suppu, somehow entranced by the dancing bubbles and jiggling pieces of vegetable. Daisy, Violet, and Lily were over setting the table giggling to themselves about something. This definitely was a strange night. Lily was making such a fuss about Ash coming over. Daisy was worried about the food. Violet was just being herself for once and being nice to everybody. I didn't know how things were going to turn out, so I was worried about everything. 

            Things, to my surprise, were starting out pretty well. Lily wasn't picking on me as much as she usually does. I think it had something to do with my invitation to Hatsu. I couldn't help but smirk. She isn't the only one who can get a guy to accept requests. I'm stronger than she thinks. It was the littlest thing and I still felt a twinge of evilness coming over me. I felt like laughing under my breath. Where's my little red pitchfork when I need it?

            I stir the soup and turn the stove down to simmer. My mind wasn't in the kitchen; I couldn't keep it there. It was back in the living room with Ash and Hatsu. I wonder what they're talking about. Hatsu must have made Ash mad earlier. He swore quiet loudly. I hope Hatsu didn't give away how I felt about Ash. That boy is so wily in so many different ways. He might as well be king of the Kitsune clan back in the wearing states age. 

            I take six bowls out of the cupboard and start ladling yasai suppu into each. I put them next to each plate on the table and wait for more instructions from Daisy. I didn't know why, but since everything was getting ready, my heart began to beat faster. I could feel it pounding against my ribcage. Why in the world? What was I so afraid of? My sisters were treating me like a human being and I had my best friend over for support. There is no sane reason why I should be so nervous. The bad thing was , I could think of many insane reasons. And I agreed with them.

            Daisy went into the living room to retrieve the two men and sit them down at the table. I sat down next to Hatsu and looked across into Lily's eyes. She gave me this smile; one that clearly stated if I screwed anything up for her, I wouldn't see the light of day. I smile back, in a more friendly fashion, and hers fades. I could tell she didn't expect me to do that.

            Daisy and Violet sit down at either end of the table and we say a quick grace. Dinner was underway. Everything would soon be over. Little did I know that this would be the beginning of the most troublesome summer vacation of my life.

            "Everything looks great, Daisy." Hatsu says.

            Daisy puts on a motherly smile. "Thank you."

            "Daisy did get the talent from Mother." Lily suddenly says.

            Daisy and I give her a subtle look of rage. We promised each other that we wouldn't mention Mother or Father. Ash looked confused, but Hatsu looked down at his plate. He knew about our parents.

            When I was in the sixth grade, my father left us. We didn't know where he went. Mother was equally dazed. Two months later, we got a letter in the mail from him. Inside was a short note attached to a wedding photo of him and some American blonde. We were all so shocked, I'm sure that none of us knew how to react.

            The rest of that year went idly and dimly by. My first year of junior high, Mother fell sick. Daisy, Violet, Lily and I did all we could. One day when we were cleaning the house, we found that photo Father sent us. We all thought Mother threw it away. We didn't know she had been dwelling on it.

            Three months passed away, and at the end, so did Mother. Devastation shrouded my sisters and myself. That was when my normally bad relationship with them reached the all-time low. And it stayed there.

             After my flashback, I look over at Hatsu and he looks back with those warm, cream-brown eyes. It was after my mother's death that we became friends. He was there to comfort me. He seemed to be the only person who truly knew what was going through my mind. It was also then when he started with the nicknames. He called me Chibi Tenshi because I was the daughter of an angel.

            Violet cleared her throat quietly and picked up her chopsticks. She obviously wanted to end the memories and the tension. The worst part about what just happened was the fact that Lily didn't look like she felt sorry at all. She was looking around at everybody as if waiting for us to start laughing.

            "The niku dango is excellent." Said Ash. No one had noticed that he started to eat.

            Daisy smiled again. "It's only the second time I've made it."

            "Tastes like you've been making it your whole life."

            Daisy puts a hand on her cheek. "You're too kind, Ash."

            I just raise my eyebrows and pop some rice in my mouth.

            "Oishii." Mumbled Hatsu to himself as he shoved maabo tofu into his mouth. He looked like a little kid that was just handed an ice cream cone. 

            "So, Misty,"

            My head perks up. Ash was actually talking to me. "Yes?"

            "Are you working at KawaiiYuki only for the summer?" He asks.

            "I'm not sure." I reply, looking around for some inexistent approval. "I haven't even got my first paycheck."

            Hatsu swallows and points at me. "Omocha."

            I could feel my eyebrow begin to twitch. "Yurasai."

            Everyone laughs.

            I felt this tickling sensation in my throat. I wanted to laugh too. My mouth opened and I did, along with my family and friends. It felt weird. It felt good.

            I was surprised how well the evening went. My sisters didn't pick on me at all. I had Hatsu there to distract me whenever Lily and Ash caught my attention. I didn't feel so alone. It all made me realize that maybe I was wanted. It was possible that people liked it when I was around. It was nice.

            After dinner we had coffee and cake. After that, we separated into three teams of two to play this new, weird game called Scrabble. I got the hang of it after a while. Hatsu and I were beating everyone pretty bad in the beginning. In the game, you get points for using certain combinations of letters to form words. We came up with good ones like youkai, yasashia, shinjitsu, and natsuyasumi.

            Around nine o'clock, the men left the house. I had to work tomorrow, so I'd see Hatsu then anyways. Lily was off in her own little world with Ash. It pained me to see the look on his face. He truly had no idea that Lily was faking it almost the entire time. If I tried to tell him, he wouldn't listen. It was no use. I could see that Ash thought that Lily loved him back. She did. She loved the fact that he got a healthy paycheck every two weeks. 

            "Misty, would you like to go on a walk with me?" Hatsu asks before he leaves.

            "Um, sure," I reply. "I guess so. What about your car?"

            "I'll pick it up when we get back."

            So, Hatsu and I started to walk down Watercrest. I couldn't help but wonder why he asked me to do this. He's not the kind of person to want to talk. Maybe he thought I'd want to talk. Even though we were silent, I liked just walking with him. It was comfortable.

            "I'm sorry about Lily." Hatsu says.

            Oh, I see now. This was about Mother. "It's really okay. I'm sure Daisy and Violet are giving her hell."

            "I'm sure she didn't mean anything bad by it."

            "I know." I sigh. "But she was the first person to even say a thing about her since she died."

            "So you and your sisters were more shocked than angry?" Hatsu asks.

            "Well, of course I was shocked, but I was also pretty mad." I reply. "I was sad too."

            "'Cause you miss her?"

            I shrug. "She was the only person who loved me."

            "Misty, don't think that way." Hatsu says desperately. "It's not healthy. You're loved by a lot of people."

            "Yes, Hatsu, but I want people to love me for who I am, not who I'm trying to be."

            "I love you for who you are."

            "Thank you." I reply. "I know you do, and I'm grateful. I only wish for others to."

            "Then don't give up."

            The sides of my mouth twinge into a smile. Hatsu opens his arms and I go in, wrapping my own around him. He rubbed my back with his hand as I rested my head on his chest. We both pull away and he gives me this smirk.

            "You're half way there."

            "What? I don't get it." I say.

            "To getting Ash to realize the truth." Hatsu replies and continues to walk down the street. "He talked about you when you were helping Daisy with dinner."

            "Honto?!"

            Hatsu nods. "Something about a dick-less bag of shit, Misty?"

            "Oh…that…" I mumble.

            Hatsu laughs and clamps a hand on my shoulder. "You got moxy, kid."

            "You didn't tell him anything bad about me, did you?"

            He shakes his head. "No. Wouldn't think of it. I just warned him, that's all."

            "Warned him?" I question.

            "That if he does anything to hurt you that I'd personally make sure he wished he were six feet under."

            I giggle. "Arigatou, Hatsu."

            "Anytime, watashi wa Chibi Tenshi."

            I scowl a bit. "I'm not your little angel."

            Hatsu sighs. "Fine. We'll leave it at Tenshi."

            "That's better."


	10. Ash

            I got a lot of reviews that commented on the Japanese romanji used in some of the chapters. I would switch it all over to English, but it wouldn't fit the story the way I wanted it. I'm sorry some of you can't read it. I thought of putting the English translation in parentheses after the romanji phrase…I wasn't sure. I thought it would make it look sloppy. If I get any more reviews like that, I promise I will put those in. But, please, until then…imagine what they could mean. I don't put random stuff in…they usually have something to do with what's going on. Thanks for the time

~*~ Kelly (Washuu Puppet)

-----------------------------------

I left Lily's house a little after nine. It wasn't only the best dinner I've had in a long time, but also the best company. The Waterflowers seemed like such a nice family from what I saw; it was hard to believe the stuff Hatsu said. They weren't being hard on Misty at all. So why should I feel bad? I didn't see a problem. 

            As I pulled out of the driveway I put on my Do As Infinity CD in the deck and turned up the volume. I was tapping my fingers in the steering wheel to the beat of 'Tooku Made' when I saw Misty and Hatsu locked in a hug on the sidewalk. I don't know why Misty yelled at me when I confused Hatsu and herself as a couple. Who would blame me? When they act as close as they do, who wouldn't think they're a pair?

            Without realizing it at first, I kept looking in my rearview mirror at them. Something inside me wanted to honk the horn, or shout something out the window. Anything to separate them and their moment. That one small feeling made me mad. Why the heck did that one part of me feel that way? As a minor result, I just roll down all the windows, turn the stereo to blasting, and almost run a stop sign. 

            I get home eventually, after cutting off a semi-truck and almost causing a hit-and-run. There's the lesson for the night. Never drive angry. I get in the door, kick off my shoes, and go straight up to my room. I strip down to my boxers and flop onto my bed. I didn't feel too good. My mom always said to never exert yourself on a full stomach. To heck with that. Mom was half way across Japan. Then I realized I didn't know why I was so exerted in the first place.

             I woke up at ten the next morning. I had to be to work in an hour. Of course, Tiko will want to know how dinner at Lily's went. If I say 'fine', he'll just want to know the details. I think that man is either trying to live my life or be my father. 'Don't pitch a ten yet'. Ha! When was the last time he did? Wait…I don't wanna know.

            I put on my work shirt and hat. Walking down the steps, I pull my fingers through my mat of hair. Getting a brush would be too much of a hassle. I open the rice maker and paddle a lump into my hand. I start to mold it into a rice ball. I go to the fridge and take out a baby plum. Sticking it into the back of the rice ball, I stick the whole thing in my mouth. Breakfast. Check. 

            I turn off my street onto the main road at around ten-forty. I didn't want to go to work. IT was one of those days where nothing bad had happened to you, yet you feel like crap. Your eyes are dry and itchy, your mouth involuntarily hangs ajar, and you can't help but look possessed. I knew I'd shape up sooner or later. Mostly because Lily said she'd come by to order some lunch. 

            My ears ring with the sounds of  'kokoro chizu' as I pull into the small strip mall parking lot. I get out of the car, lock it, and slowly walk up to MizuNezumi, whistling to myself . Only a short hour and a half until Lily comes.

            I go behind the counter and turn on the cash register. We were officially open for the day. Just as I thought, Tiko comes out of the back kitchen and give me that look. He was willing to put up the closed sign just so he could hear how things the Waterflowers went. I grab the stool that was behind the counter and sit down. 

            "You want to know how it went, don't you?"

            "Otherwise I wouldn't have come to work this morning!" He chuckles.

            "Well," I sigh. "Mostly everything was great."

            "That's all?" Tiko asks. "You say mostly. That means something, however so small, went wrong."

            I roll my eyes. "You know that kid who works at KawaiiYuki?"

            "That Misty?"

            "No," I reply. "The guy. Hatsu."

            "Yeah. What about him?" Tiko asks.

            "He was there too. Misty invited him." I say.

            "What's so bad about that? He's a nice kid, isn't he?"

            "He's alright, but," I pause. "Something about him drives me crazy."

            Tiko lifts an eyebrow. "He has something you don't, doesn't he?"

            I just look at him eccentrically. 

            He laughs. "It's the way of the human male. When one is better than another, they feel threatened. So, you don't like that guy because he could easily take something you want." 

            "You are one strange man." I reply. "And I mean _strange._"

            "Is it because I'm right?" He asks.

            It suddenly felt like someone dropped a rock in my stomach. What was happening to me? I have this gorgeous, vivacious girl and somehow I still am not content. I thought I'd never do this. I'm questioning my relationship with Lily when it's only been two short weeks. 

            "What's wrong? You look worried." Tiko says.

            "Damn it all, Tiko! It's your fault." I yell back.

            "So I was right." Tiko mumbles impishly.

            "Shut up!"

            "Fine, fine, I'll leave you alone. I have to  start up the stoves anyway." Tiko says and leaves.

            I sit there on that stool, staring at the 'form line here' sign for who knows how long. The sun was slowly creeping father into the restaurant as time slowly ticked by. I look down at my wrist-watch. It was quarter-after-twelve. I look up when the door opened and the bell rang.

            "Yo."

            It was Hatsu.

            "Hi." I say a little more harshly than I wanted to. What Tiko said was still on my mind.

            Hatsu obviously got the hint that I was mad.

            "Whoa," He says. "I'm sorry. I won't come here again. I just couldn't help it. Tiko cooks up a mean shuumai."

            "No, wait. I'm sorry." I stand up and rub my eyes quick. "I was just thinking about something. What can I get for you?"

            "An order of ebi chaahan and one of the kani tama soba." Hatsu replies.

            "Will that be on your tab?"

            "No." He shakes his head. "I have cash today."

            "Okay, that will be 1,250 yen." I open the cash register and take his money. "Thank you, your order will be up in about ten minutes."

            "Okay. Thanks."

            Hatsu goes and has a seat. I give Tiko his order and all you could hear after that were pots clanging on pans and Tiko's obnoxious singing. I turn around for a second only to hear the door opening again accompanied by the bell. Turning once more to face front, I see Lily standing in the middle of the room. She was smiling at me.

            "Hello Ash." She turns to Hatsu and gives him this disgusted look as if he were a spider. "Hello…friend."

            Hatsu bows his head shortly and gives her a relatively similar look.

            "Hi, Lily." I say.

            "I'm here right when I said I would be." She walks up to the counter.

            "I can se that." I give her a smile.

            She giggles. "I would come just to see that."

            She puts a finger on my lip, indicating my smile.

            "Now," She says, taking her finger away. "Daisy and Violet wanted something to, so I'll be ordering three things."

            "That's no problem." I reply.

            She bites her bottom lip and leans up against the counter. She slowly squeezes her arms together, pushing her chest towards me. Hatsu was watching me so I didn't want to look too long and make it seem like it was the first time I've seen boobs. Lily hums to herself.

            "Daisy wanted yasai itame. I'll get gyouza for Violet and chaashuumen for myself."

            "Gotcha." I write all of it down at put the order in.

            Tiko looks over the cupboards and looks at Lily. It was the first time he'd seen her.

            "Whoa, boy!" He whispers to me. "How did you get that? And without sprouting a nosebleed. I'm impressed."

            "Shut up, Tiko."

            "What size cup do you think she has?"

            "I said shut up!!"

            "Is something the matter?" Lily asks from behind me.

            I turn around quickly. "Nothing. Just having a word with Tiko."

            We stand around for a while, Lily and I. We talk about little things. Useless things. I could tell Hatsu was getting bored, sitting over there. I could personally care less. The less happy he was the better. Damn! That stupid thing Tiko said came back in my mind. Today is going to be a long day at work. I could feel it.

            "Ebi Chaahan and Kani Tama Soba! Order up!" 

            I grab the bag from Tiko and put two pairs of chopsticks in it. Hatsu comes up to the counter and takes it. 

            "Thanks." He says and looks out of the corner of his eye at Lily. "Have a nice day you two."

            Lily puts on a fake smile. "Thank you."

            "Yasai Itame! Gyouza! Chaashuumen! Order up!"

            I give Lily her order and she leaves over the counter farther. "See you later, sweetie."

            She closes her eyes and kisses me. I was sort of taken aback. But…It was nice. Of course it was nice, it was my first kiss and it was from an Earthborn Aphrodite. She breaks away and smiles, turns, and leaves. All I could hear was Tiko chuckling to himself in the back.

            "Bet you loved that."

            I look towards the voice. Hatsu was still there, standing in the corner by the door. 

            I glare at him. "You have your order. Doesn't that mean you leave?"

            Hatsu sighs and opens the door. Before he walks out, he turns his head to the side and says, "Wonderful service, this MizuNezumi. Ja matta, ne, baka."

            My blood boiled. "Chikusho!"

            "I love it when I'm right." Tiko says in the distance.


	11. Misty

            I conveniently look up from the melting ice cream to see Hatsu come in the door with lunch. He had this awkward look on his face. A mix between wanting to cry and wanted to kill someone. He places the bag on the counter, shrugs his shoulders, and looks down at the floor. I didn't know what to ask him. I don't think I've seen him like this before.

            "Hatsu," I say unintentionally quiet. "Is something wrong?"

            He didn't answer me; he just tarts to make this funny noise. It sounded like a bunch of hick-ups. Without warning, he throws his head back in laughter. He reminded me of one of those crack-heads off of horror movies who had recently escaped from the local insane asylum. There were things about Hatsu that not even I could understand. I believe this is an example of one of them.

            "Hatsu…" I say again, a little terrified.

            "Oh, Misty!" He continues to laugh. "Your sister cracks me up!"

            "What did she do?" I ask.

            His laughter slowly dies and he looks me straight in the eye. "Something I could only friend amusing. Trust me. It gave me a wonderful opportunity to diss that shit-bag Ketchum."

            "Why are you calling him that?" I ask, almost defensively.

            "Just because." He replies and comes behind the counter. "He is _horrible_ at first time experiences. You can tell he has no clue, whatsoever, what he's doing. My sympathies extend to his future wife."

            He laughs again.

            "Let's just eat and maybe you can explain more to me." I say.

            "Eh… no." Hatsu smirks.

            I sigh and just follow Hatsu into the back room. Oh well, it was none of my business to begin with. All that mattered to me right now was that I got my lunch. I was hungry. The ebi chaahan was calling.

            After work, I head home. I got off early today, so I was home by four-thirty. I go up to my room and change out of my uniform and into jeans and a three-quarter length button up shirt. Stopping at my dresser mirror, I look at my hair. It was so dull. Laying there like a worn out rag. I reach for my brush and separate it equally on each side. French braids. I actually felt pretty.

            I walk down the steps in time to see Lily dance through the door, followed by Violet and Daisy. They were back from the mall and their hands were full of bags. They set them down by the coat rack and go into the kitchen. Always chatting up a storm. It annoyed me.

            I make my way to the kitchen as well and head to the freezer. I spot a leftover bowl of rice pudding and make a grab for it. I stop with my hand on the dish when the conversation of my sisters attracted my ears. They were talking about their current boyfriends and comparing their latest gifts. It was so tempting to eavesdrop. So, I continue to pretend to rummage through the freezer.

            "Ken is such a sweet guy!" Daisy sighed. "He's taking me to that new fancy restaurant that opened up downtown next Friday night."

            "Roku Hime-san?" Violet asks.

            "Yes! That's the one." Daisy agrees.

            "Sounds nice." Lily says.

            "Well," Violet starts with a bragging tone. "You may get your expensive dinner, but Akito is getting me this beautiful necklace with a sapphire pendent."

            "Oh, it will match your hair and eyes so well!" Daisy cooed.

            "I know." Violet smiles. "I'm so happy."

            "What is Ash doing for you, Lily?" Daisy asks.

            Lily giggles to herself. "Tomorrow night, we're going to have so much fun at the new amusement park, Wonder Dog!"

            "An amusement park, Lily? That's not like you." Violet says.

            "Well, I know Ash likes them. He can be happy this one time, I suppose."

            Daisy made this funny snickering noise. "That's nice of you."

            "I only made him promise he'd go on the Ferris Wheel with me." Lily says. "Misty!"

            I stand up quickly with the bowl in my hand. "Found the rice pudding."

            "Good, now just close the freezer door. I'm catching an awful draft up my skirt! Mou!" Lily exasperates.

            "Gomen." I grab a spoon and get out of the kitchen.

            After my sweet little shack, I decide to go for a walk. The part was in its highest bloom, therefore making it very pretty. Dusk didn't fall until about nine o'clock, so I had plenty of time to roam aimlessly. Plenty of time to think about anything I wanted, or nothing at all. A break from the world. I have so many of those; it's insane. I should be considered lucky. How many people can just go somewhere and melt into oblivion and not have to worry about what's going on in your life? 

            I was standing on the small bridge over a creek in the park, doing just that, when I received a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and didn't quite know what I was looking at. Ash stood there. Didn't seem to be heading anywhere in particular. An old t-shirt and jeans. Hair not combed since he woke up. Staring with those piercing brown eyes. Why would he want to talk to me of all people? Maybe I was just in his way and he was going to ask me to move. Lily didn't mention anything about meeting him here. I stare back, without saying a word.

            "Hi." He plainly addresses me.

            "Evening." I reply.

            "Um…what brings you here?" 

            Something was wrong. He didn't sound like his usual self. 

            "I felt like going for a walk. To think about stuff." 

            "Care if I join you?" Ash asks in a mouse-like voice.

            "I don't mind." I say and point to the railing that I was leaning on. There was ample room for him to lean as well.

            "Thanks." He leans on his elbows and looks at the water slowly trickling over the shiny pebbles. "What are you thinking about?"

            "You may find it silly," I say. "But I like to think of not thinking. I come to clear my mind, not refill it with things that I don't want to bother myself with."

            He looks over at me. "It makes a lot of sense."

            Wow…we were having a normal conversation. We weren't yelling at each other yet. It was nice. 

            "If you don't mind me asking," I begin. "Why did you come to talk to me?"

            "To tell you the truth, I wanted to ask you some things." Ash replies.

            I turn my head to look at him. "Jodan, ne?"

            "No, I'm serious." 

            I swallow my words. "Okay, ask away."

            He hesitates a little bit. "Does Lily ever talk about me?"

            I should have seen it coming. "Sometimes, yes."

            "Like what?"

            I try to recall. I didn't want to, but I didn't want to lie to the guy. "She says how nice you are to her, how you treat her to things, that she likes your face, your humor. Stuff like that."

            "I see."

            "Why did you want to know?" I ask. "Are you not trusting her?"

            He looks at me with a worried brightness in his eyes. "No, that's not it at all!"

            I actually laugh a little bit. "Don't worry about it. I was just testing you."

            He lets out a huge breath. "Don't scare me like that."

            "Gomenasai." 

            "Eh, don't be sorry. I'm too jumpy these days." Ash says.

            "Why?" I ask.

            "This is my first relationship and I don't know quite what to do. I know that I'm supposed to act like she's the only woman on this planet and care for her and spoil her…but something doesn't feel right about it." Ash looks back down into the babbling brook. 

            Oh, now I felt sorry for the guy. Something about him always drew me to him. It's like he is north and I am south. I wanted to be around him. But I knew that he didn't feel the same for me, so I was starting to deal with it. Now that we're having this conversation about Lily and him…part of that feeling is coming back. I want to tell him that she's using him and that he should try to find a better woman (me!). On the other hand, I'd just be meddling with an affair that isn't supposed to concern me. The problem is that it does. I'm worried for him. That my sister will milk him too dry and he won't recover.

            "Ash," 

            "What?" He replies.

            I open my mouth and the words don't come out. I turn my head away. "Don't worry about it. Lily cares about you, and she knows you care about her. If something is bothering you, I think you'd be better off talking to her about it than to me. I know my sister from my point of view. She's probably a lot different in mine than in yours."

            "What is she like to you?" He asks.

            Rage overcomes me and I don't consider my answer before I speak. "She's a little weasel! A conniving, shifty, niggling little bit—yeah." I finally stop my ranting. "I'm sorry."

            He doesn't answer me. That was what I was afraid of. This is just great. 

            "Okay, Misty." Ash finally replies. "I'll keep that in mind."

            I look at him in a little bit of shock. "Sisters fight by nature. You can't blame me for thinking that."

            "I agree… though, I am an only child." 

            "Lucky." 

            He laughs. It makes me laugh. I liked it.

            "Well, I have to get going." Ash says. 

            He walks off the bridge and looks back at me once he reaches the path.

            "Oyasumi." He waves.

            I wave back. "Oyasumi."

            I turn back to the creek and continue to watch the shimmering water that was now silhouetted by the setting sun behind me. My reflection wiggled back and forth as a little water bug ran across the surface. I reach up and grab one of my braids that rested on my shoulders. For some reason, I felt like a new person. It's surprising how much a simply new hair style can do. I straighten and begin to walk home myself. 

            The wind swept through my bangs. It was the first time that my hair didn't swirl behind me. It still bobbed against my shoulder in that tight little twine. I smile to myself and put my hands in my pockets.

            Good things come with change. 

-------------------------------------------

 Here, as requested, are the translations for the Japanese phrases used in this chapter!

Roku Hime-san – Six Princesses

Mou – For Goodness Sake

Gomen – Sorry

Jodan, ne – You're joking, right?

Gomenasai – I'm sorry/ Forgive me

Oyasumi – 'Night


	12. Ash

            I walk into the door of my house after my visit to the park. My head still felt hazy and for some reason, my fingers were numb. Numb. In the summer. Was I sick? I feel my forehead. Not a degree higher than normal. Maybe I was gripping the railing of the bridge too tight. The bridge. Misty…

            "Chikusho!"

            That rock returned to my stomach. My mind was traveling again. I can not; no, I will not question my relationship with Lily. I love her. At least, I believe I do. This is love, is it not? Caring, compassion, friendship, sharing, trust, loyalty. We have all of those! Don't we? Oh, shut up, Ash! You're putting thoughts into your head.

            I look down at the little table on which the phone sat. Next to the phone were two tickets. That's right! Lily and I were going to Wonder Dog tomorrow night. We'll have so much fun and we'll be connected again. I had no need to worry about it. Misty said Lily cared about me. Misty…

            "Chikusho!!"  I say again, this time kicking the wall and stomping off to the kitchen to get something to eat.

            I was fixing myself some chaahan when the phone rang. I half expected it to be Tiko with my schedule for next week. When I picked it up, however, a girl's voice came over the line.

            "Ash!" It was Lily.

            "Hi."

            "Just calling for a quick chat." Her voice was her smile. "Violet and Daisy enjoyed the lunch, they said."

            "That's good." I reply.

            "I'm really excited about tomorrow!" She says. "I just love amusement parks."

            "I'm glad you do. The roller coasters are supposed to be very thrilling."

            "Oooohhh." She moaned. "Roller coasters always made me a slight bit scared. I'll need you to hold onto."

            "I'm available." I bet I sounded a little too keyed up. 

            Lily laughs. "You're too sweet."

            The tone of her voice…she was talking to me like I was five. I didn't like it.

            "I have to get going, Lily."

            "So soon?" She asks.

            "Yeah, my chaahan is burning. Ja' ne."

            "Uh, alright. Matta ashita." Lily says.

            "Matta ashita." I hang up the phone.

            I felt sort of bad doing that. My chaahan wasn't even brown yet. I really hated myself then. I hated my heart. I should be ashamed as a man. But what would a real and shameless man do if he felt he was being used? Doubt shadowed me that I did the right thing. I shoved her out. Confrontation was better. But how would I do it?

            I go to bed feeling like shit with a belly full of fried rice, just waiting for the morning

*****

            I finally had a day off of work. Sugoi, ne? The hours that were free didn't necessarily fly by. They more snailed along. My day was quite similar to a camel traveling across a desert. Long, dry, boring, and every once in a while you had to spit to prove you were still conscious. What a day; what a day. If I didn't do something quick, I'd fear my mind would wonder off somewhere and never come back. Then I'd be a lifeless, unloved dumb ass.

            Three o'clock came around and I was still a languid land mass. I was supposed to meet Lily at Wonder Dog in two hours. So, I use all of my strength to pull myself out of my armchair and up the stairs to the shower. I wash up; get into a worn pair of jean shorts and a polo shirt; splash on some cologne and head to my car at four o'clock on the dot. Being the snazzy guy I am; I put in some of that strange American pop music. This group was called Jagged Edge. Of course, I couldn't tell what they were saying most the time, but that didn't matter. All the 'cool' guys listened to American music.

            It took a while to get to the amusement park. I got caught in some traffic and crap, but I managed to get there at about quarter to. Lily said she wanted to meet at the gate, so that's where I waited. I never liked waiting, but this time, I knew it would be worth it once she came.

            God Bless Summertime.

            Checking my wristwatch, it was five fifteen. Lily wasn't here. Ah, well…I got caught in traffic also. She probably got stuck in the same. I play with the tickets in my hand.

            Five thirty. Waiting.

            Quarter to Six. Still waiting.

            Six o'clock. Extremely bored.

            This was hopeless. What were the chances of her still coming after an hour has passed the deadline? I lean up against the light post nearby and slide down and sit. Maybe Lily was upset about the phone conversation yesterday. Shows how much of a moron I was. But she was treating me like a child. I am only two years younger than her! Perhaps because I _am_ one, that she regards me like that. I need to grow up. I need to mature! Oy, I need a brake.

            I close my eyes for a split second and end up drifting away.

            When I opened my eyes again, I see a set of legs in front of me. Lily! I tilt my head back and smile.

            "How long have you been waiting?" She asked.

            It wasn't Lily.

            "Misty? What are you doing here?" I ask.

            She sighs. "Because I knew you'd wait until Lily came and I thought I'd be considerate and come to tell you she's not."

            The words sort of stung. "She's not coming?"

            Misty shakes her head. "I'm sorry. I even reminded her about it, but she refused. She wanted to go get her hair done instead."

            I stand up, not wanting to hear more. "You told me yesterday…that she cared about me. Did you just say that?"

            "No." Misty answers.

            "She told you that?" I ask.

            "Well, to be precise, I overheard." Misty says. "My sisters rarely speak directly to me."

            "But you guys are family…" I begin.

            "Yes." Misty finishes. "We were one once. Not anymore."

            "I'm sorry." Was all that escaped my lips.

            "Don't be." She replied seriously.

            Misty turns to leave.

            "Matte!" I hear myself call.

            She moves her head slightly. "Naze?"

            I eye the tickets in my hand. "You say Lily isn't coming?"

            "Hai."

            "Then…would you join me?" I ask. "What fun is it? … Going alone."

            The silence returned. Misty turns to face me and just stared. The sun covering half her face made her eyes look like two shades of blue. This struck me as pretty. I just realized what I had done. I just asked my girlfriend's little sister out on a date. No, it's not a date. I'm just being a kind person and offering my extra ticket. Nothing more. But something inside me wanted her to accept. An excuse to spend time with her. To get to know her. I wanted to know this girl's mystery.

            Misty finally blinked and put me out of my trance. Then, it happened. The sides of her mouth twitched into a tiny smile.

            "Arigatou." She says. "I'd like that."

            I exhale. I didn't even realize I was holding my breath. "Great."

            Misty and I went into the park. I hope she didn't think it too weird that I asked her to join me. She didn't seem to mind from what I saw. That made me glad. I couldn't help but think it strange; her driving an hour just to tell me that Lily wasn't going to show. Oh well, that didn't matter now.

            "So, I take it that you had a day off of work too?" I try to make small talk.

            "Actually, my shift was from eight to three. My manager has so many employees he can afford to give short hours." Misty says. "It's nice most days, but not when I'm desperate for money."

            "I see." I nod. "Tiko has hardly any, so I work five days a week. Finally get a day off and I lie around like a bump on a log."

            Misty laughs. "Don't blame you."

            "You say KawaiiYuki has a lot of employees, but the only two I ever see there are you and Hatsu." I say. 

            "Well, Hatsu and I work a lot during the day. Manager has certain people who work nights and Sundays and stuff like that." Misty replies. 

            This talk goes on for a little while until we finally get to the rides. The roller coasters were fast and smooth. Ones where you could only hear the person behind you screaming and nothing else. It was great. After Misty and I stopped for a quick snack, it was starting to get dark outside. I look at my watch and it was already nine o'clock. I tell Misty and she looked surprised herself. We were both having fun; we didn't really seem to care about the time. But, in the end, we decided that it was time to leave. 

            "Thank you." Misty says at the gate. "I didn't really expect to be staying here, but I had a fun time."

            "I'm glad you stayed with me. It would have been drag to do that alone." I reply.

            Misty just smiles. 

            I try to put on a fancy accent. "May I walk you to your car?"

            We walk off to section C of the parking lot as Misty searches her purse for her car keys. For some reason, I believe I was happier this way. I don't think I would have been really happy of Lily had shown up. Lily talked about herself. Misty talked about the world. Misty asked questions, she didn't wait to have one asked. I was intrigued by her. Something about her was pulling me in. Something I couldn't get away from. I had no idea what triggered this feeling, but I liked it. 

            Misty stopped at a little, cute, dark blue two-door. "Well, here I am."

            I watched her unlock her door and turn to look at me still standing there. Just the way her eyes were a little wider than usual as she gazed at me, froze my legs. The way her flaming hair was gently tucked behind one ear and hung over the other. I didn't know what to do, but I knew I had to do something quick. Otherwise, I'd be left with these thoughts all night and I wouldn't get any sleep. So, I lift up one of my hands and place it on her shoulder.

            She looks down at my hand. "Uh, Ash?"

            I end up biting my tongue and remove my hand. "I'm sorry. Uh, have a nice night."

            Misty looked a little confused. "You too."

            I closed her door after she got in but then knocked on the window.

            "What?" She asked as she scrolled it down.

            "Can I meet you in the park tomorrow? I need to talk to you about something." I say.

            "Is it about Lily?" She questions.

            "Half and half." I reply.

            Misty looks up at me and puts on that small smile again. "Alright. What time? I don't work tomorrow."

            "Early. I have to work at night. Will ten o'clock be alright?" 

            Misty nods. "Sounds fine. I'll see you then."

            "Ja' ne." 

            "Ja." 

            She pulls out of her parking space and drives off. I got to my car and do the same, driving all the way home thinking only of the time I had at Wonder Dog. Then the thought of Lily came back into my head. What was I gonna say to her when I saw her next. Would she even apologize for standing me up? Oh well, that would be handled when I went to go talk to Misty tomorrow morning. Until then, all I could do was wait. And like I said… I hate waiting.

-------

Here, as promised, are the Japanese romanji translations!

Chikusho – dammit

Ja' ne – See you later

Matta ashita – See you tomorrow

Sugoi, ne? – Amazing, is it not?

Matte – Wait 

Naze – Why?

Hai – Yes(?)

Arigatou – Thank You

Ja - Later


	13. Misty

            There are some things in life that are hard to understand. I can't help but think that some would be easier if I was a different person. If had two different eyes. But I want to say the way I am. Why are those things so difficult to comprehend when I'm me? Do I lack the intelligence or is the Great One just trying to hide them from me for a reason? Out of all these things that are tough to have a handle on, I have the biggest problem wit the one called love. Just thinking about it makes me feel immensely stupid. 

            What was that? The guy I just spent the last three hours or so with was not the Ash I thought I knew. This Ash, this new Ash, I liked better than the old one. He was fun, spoke his mind, treated me like a person, looked me in the eye. He brought out the real me. I didn't feel I had to wear my mask. It was comfortable. I hope that Ash felt the same.

            I was driving home when I hit a patch of traffic. Leaning father back in my seat, I turn up the music (Hitomi Yaida). It was just past dusk, so every car had its lights on. The opposite lane of cars wasn't backed up. Sets of lights after sets of lights flashed by. Those headlights reminded me of my life only a few months ago. I went by without caring what was around me. I just zipped by, looking forward to the fact that someday it'll all be over. I was naïve.

            My current self is like the traffic. I have the common sense to stop and take time to look around. To wait. To think before I speak or do something. To look deeper into what's going on, and maybe find my answer before a question is needed. I liked this. I felt more in tune. With what, I wasn't sure. But for now, that didn't matter.

            I didn't get home until ten thirty. Lily and Violet were in the living room watching T.V., while Daisy was in the kitchen making mochi. They didn't really notice me coming home late. Deep inside, I doubt they cared. Would Lily even care? I just spent this lovely summer's night with _her_ boyfriend. She was the one who was always so against me claiming happiness. Does she know her guard slipped down? Does she know I broke the barrier? I smile victoriously to myself as I climb the stairs and go straight to the bathroom. 

            I fill the tub up with steaming hot water, add some mineral salts and soothing oils, topped with bubbles. Putting my hair in a high ponytail and wrapping a towel around my forehead and tying it in the back, I light some candles and take of my clothes that still smelled of cotton candy and corn dogs. I slip into the water. The father I submerged the better I felt. A little bit of the bubbles ran over the side of the tub. There was no better way to finish an already spectacular evening. I sigh happily, letting the therapeutic air inflate my lungs before setting it free. 

            Sitting there, allowing my mind to wander, I wondered what Ash wanted to talk to me about tomorrow morning. He sure was acting strange before I left. As gross of a comparison it is; it looked as if he was trying to hold in gas. Strange boy. Yes, I was still drawn to him. It's as if my heart believes in something that will most likely never exist. It reminds me of a time when Mother and Father were still around, at Christmas. I wanted this certain sweater as a present really bad. It was dark blue and made of woven wool, so it was warm and fuzzy. I opened all my gifts Christmas morning, just waiting for the box that would reveal that sweater. It never came. I was so disappointed. Looking over at my sister, I then realized that Lily had gotten the sweater I so desired. She was holding it up to herself happily, giggling. My only mistake was that I didn't bring the problem up. I was passive. That won't happen again. I'm determined to show Lily that I can get what I want. And now, it's Ash's recognition. I wasn't just 'Lily's little sister'; I was my own person.

            I went to bed that night feeling extremely rejuvenated.

******

            The beeping of my alarm clock drove into my head, creating a slight pounding sensation. I opened my eyes with a moan and check the time. Nine o'clock on the dot. I pull myself up and out of bed and then get dressed. A pair of khaki Capri's and an evergreen v-neck t-shirt, accenting my eyes. For just waking up, I felt pretty.

            I leave my room quietly and go downstairs, not sure if my sisters were up yet or not. The sun was coming through the small glass window in the front door and creating a carpet of light for me to walk across to the kitchen. I grab one of Daisy's mochi, which were sitting out in a dish on the counter. Slipping on some sandals, I walk out the front door and head to the park.

            It was a gorgeous day and it was already quite warm. The sunlight was shining through the trees, making the leaves appear heavenly. It felt like it was all a dream. I haven't been this happy in a long time. Why now? Yes, it was a beautiful morning. Was that enough to bring a smile upon my face? Apparently. Since when had I been so gullible to pleasure? I find myself giggling. I liked it.

            Before I knew it, I was at the park entrance. I start towards the bridge over the creek. Everything distracted me. The way the grass alternated from shamrock green to glistening gold because of the yellow sun. The way the sparrows circled around each other in midair as they chirped their song. Every sound and movement seemed sharper and my attention was drawn to it immediately. Is this what you call in-tune with nature? Probably not, but, oh well. 

            Reaching the bridge I could see that Ash was already there. It was only nine-thirty. Why so early? I walk up to him and say hello. He looks over at me with the strangest expression on his face. Again, this wasn't the Ash I knew. What happened to the cocky, lively guy who's being used by my horridly beautiful sister?

            "Doushita?" I ask. "You look as if someone just died."

            "Eh, I don't know what's wrong with me." Ash replies. "I feel so gay. The bad gay. Guys shouldn't think this much."

            "Well," I try to point out. "At least you're thinking. Most guys don't care."

            Ash doesn't say anything.

            So, I continue. "What did you want to talk to me about? If it's something my sister did, I'll go talk to her for you. Oh, wait! It isn't something I did last night is it?"

            Ash hesitates. "Yes. It is something you did last night."

            I bite my bottom lip, and worry rose in my throat without a second thought. What did I do? What did I say? Ah, _shimatta!_

Ash faces me and walks a little closer. "You opened up my eyes, Misty. My mind. I started to think about my relationship with Lily and what it truly meant to me. I was so happy last night, getting to know the real you. It was like I could be the real me too. The rest of the night, I couldn't think straight. I cursed it so many times."

            "What are you trying to say?" I ask.

            "What I'm trying to say is; whenever I think of Lily I feel like a child with its babysitter. But when I'm with you, I feel free of that leash. I feel somewhat manly." Ash says. "Misty, I've developed feelings for you. It was something I couldn't stop."

            My eyes bulge as goose bumps crawl up my arms. Legs numb. "Yume da. Yume da!" I whisper to myself.

            Ash looked angry and confused. "I'm sorry, but…" He walks closer again, until he was right in front of me. "I'm sorry, but, can I kiss you?"

            I almost choke. "I don't know. Can you?"

            Ash grins slightly. "May I?"

            I nod my head once. "Yes. You may."

            I close my eyes halfway as he slowly descends his gentle lips towards my own. Everything felt so unreal! How could this be happening? I was enjoying myself, but I was betraying my sister. I completely dislike her greatly, but this still doesn't feel right. But what could I do now? He was about a centimeter from my face. I told him that he could kiss me; if I pulled away, he would feel totally rejected. Ah, Chikusho!!

            His lips touch mine.

            I sit up so quickly; I could have sworn I was hit by a bolt of lightening. The curtains over my bedroom window ripple in the slight breeze. Sunlight streamed through the crack and slithered across the floor. My eyes were open so wide, if I tried to blink they would surely pop out of their sockets. I turn my head (because my eyes wouldn't work correctly) to look upon my bedside clock. Nine thirty. It was a dream. Just a dream. Yokata! Demo…

            I get out of bed and get dressed in the same outfit that I was wearing in that dream. I wake down the steps in the same quiet fashion and take the exact some mochi sitting on the dish in the kitchen. Dreams are the strangest thing of the human mind. They show us different things with different meanings when they are the same thing in reality. I suppose it just interprets the true depth of any human psychosis. All the same, I would have to get over it. It was time to leave for the park.

___________

As requested, here are the Japanese Romanji Translations!

Doushita – What's the matter?

Shimatta – Shit

Yume da – It's a dream/ I'm dreaming

Chikusho – Damn it

Yokata – Thank Goodness

Demo – But


	14. Ash

I can blame no one but myself. Over the past month, I have dug a humongous hole in which I now sit and contemplate my downfall. Maybe it is because I'm not mature enough. Maybe I'm just too blind toward the woman's heart. It's such an enigma. Women are men's downfall, that's it! So, why bother? Because I think I…I think I…love her. I'm in love with Misty, okay? There! I said it! I admit it! And it's tearing me apart…

Last night when I got home, I went straight to bed. I fell asleep right away, but it wasn't a terribly sound sleep. I was awaken in the middle of the night by a dream. It was a strange, foreboding, and wonderful dream. The vision I had showed me at the bridge in the park. Misty comes and we begin to talk; I remember acting quite shy about it. Towards the end, I slowly advance on her and bestow a kiss. After our lips touch was when I woke up. I was covered in a cold sweat. What if that was actually going to happen? If I did start to approach Misty with those intensions, would I be able to control and stop myself? That is why I am worried. But a promise is a promise. I will meet her in the park at ten. If it happens; it happens. So be it.

That's where I am now. The bridge over the creek. I was tempted to just go to Misty's house, but I wasn't positive that she'd be the one who'd answer the door. If anybody else did, I probably wouldn't have thought of a decent excuse. If I asked to see Misty, what would they think? So, it was overall a better idea to just come here first and wait it out. Did I ever mention how much I hate waiting?

I look down at my wristwatch and see that it was quarter to ten. The second I look up, I see Misty out of the corner of my eye. She was waiting at the base of the bridge, looking quite timid. I was happy to see her, yet when I took in everything, I was sort of freaked out. She was wearing the same outfit that she was in my dream. Something deep down was waiting, yearning, for her to come up to me and say, 'Doushita? You look as if someone just died'. But she didn't.

"Ohayou." Misty smiles as she comes on the bridge.

"Ohayou." I say back. "Thanks again for coming to meet me."

"Don't mention it." Misty says. Her voice sounded happy. "It's a beautiful morning."

"Yes it is. Though it's pretty hot out."

"It's the middle of summer, of course it's going to be hot." Misty replies.

"Eh, you're right. That was a stupid thing for me to say." I put a hand behind my head.

Misty just shakes her head and then pauses, as if trying to decide whether or not to say what is on her mind. "So, uh…What did you want to talk about?'

The only thing that filled my mind was the dream. I couldn't remember what I really wanted to talk to her about! I had all the words planned out yesterday and now I can't even remember what day yesterday was. Ah, Chikusho! I need to tell her, but I have no idea how. I have to call things off with Lily, but I have no courage. Come on, Ash! Just say what needs to be said. Bring it out calmly and rationally. Don't spaz; stay cool. Try not to blow it. Wakatta! 

I clear my throat. "Oh, that. Um, well, to start off… I had a good time last night."

"Me too." Misty says. "I should still be thanking you for the extra ticket. I usually don't get treated to things."

"You're welcome." I say by habit and it made me sound like an idiot. "But, um, I was wondering if I could ask you for some advice again."

Misty was looking more relieved by the minute. I wasn't quite sure why though. "Okay. Ask away."

Okay, first thing first. "I was thinking about my relationship with Lily lately. I just feel like such a kid with its babysitter."

Misty's posture tightens.

"What is it?" I ask when I see this.

Misty quickly loosens. "Koretoitta. Gomen. Continue."

"I, uh, really feel like things aren't working like they should. I don't want to be dragged around on this leash anymore. I want to call things off with Lily."

"Break up with her?" Misty said to make sure she had what I said correct.

"Yeah." I say sort of quietly.

"Uh, okay." Misty wrings her hand in her other. "If you don't mind me asking,…Why?"

Oh, shoot. I was afraid she'd ask that. 

"I don't feel the same way that I used to about her. I realized that I liked her to begin with only for her looks and, like you said before, her body. I truly was a dick-less bag of shit." I reply.

Misty stifles a laugh. "I forgot about calling you that."

My hearing started to get muted by the sound of my heart pounding in my ears. I had to say it now. It was the best opportunity I would get. I just told her that I didn't like her sister anymore, but did she believe me? Ah, who knows? Right now, it didn't matter if she did or not. It also didn't matter if she replied to what I had to say. What mattered is that I said it and that she knew. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't be able to be the courage to tell her again.

"Misty, that was only one of the reasons I asked you to meet me here today." I begin.

"There's two?"

"Yes," I reply. "Now, please, just hear me out on this. You don't have to say anything about it if you don't want to. I wouldn't blame you either."

"Ash, you're starting to ramble." Misty puts a hand out.

"Uh, sorry." I take a breath and look her square in the eye. Her beautiful aqua eyes. Kirei…I could just melt in them.

"What is it?" Misty asks.

"Misty…Watashi wa…" It was so much harder than I thought it would be. I was only on the first few words! Ah, Kami-sama, help me. "Watashi wa…" _Get on with it!!_ "Watashi wa anata ga suki-desu!" 

A film seemed to cover her eyes. She stood still, not moving, possibly not even breathing. A warm breeze swept by, carrying some of her hair with it. I couldn't keep my gaze away from her. Now that I said it, I didn't feel relieved at all! I felt horrible. What have I done? She's probably thinking: 'Oh my gosh, that scum bag? He loves me? What do I do now? I don't want him to feel bad, but who would seriously love someone like him back?'. My insides felt like molasses. Everything was slowly and thickly running to my feet. My heart stayed though, pounding loudly. Oh, Misty. Misty, Misty! What did I do?

I unfreeze. "Gomenasai!!"

Misty opens her mouth to say something but another voice from behind her interrupted.

"Ash! Hiya! What are you doing out here so early?"

I finally look around Misty and see Lily standing on the path about twenty feet away. How long had she been there? How much did she hear? I didn't know what to do. I knew that I had to break things off with Lily. Misty knew that I was planning on it. She was probably waiting for me to walk up to Lily and lay it down flat. I had pulled together all of my courage just to say what I just did to Misty. I didn't know how much I had left. 

"Lily." My voice cracks horribly.

Misty turns around as well. "Lily."

Lily smiled, but it didn't look as pretty as it usually did. It looked almost evil. She walked up in her stiletto heels and stood right next to Misty as if waiting for me to compare. 

"Morning, Sugar." Lily says.

Sugar? That's a new one. "Hi."

Misty purposely looked down at the ground. "Um, I'll leave you two alone. I need to get home to get ready for work anyway. You can stop in for some ice cream or a snow cone if you want, Ash." She takes one of her hands and waves it quickly. "Ja'ne."

With that, Misty turned and walked off the bridge and down the path back to town. I couldn't help but watch her until I could see her no more. Finally, a sound penetrated the pounded in my ears. It was Lily tapping her foot on the wood. I shake my head quickly.

"Ash, what's the matter? You're off in dreamland." Lily says.

I swallow hard and remember the look on Misty's face when she left. "Lily, I have to talk to you about something."

Lily tilts her head, making her shiny hair swoosh to one side. "What is it?"

My courage seemed to be increasing twofold by the second. "I can't help but feel that you're treating me like some child."

"What are you talking about?" Lily walks closer to me. "You're my man." She takes her pointer finger and runs it down my chest. "My big, strong man." 

Lily leans in and rests her lips on mine, but I do not kiss her back. I hold my mouth as tight as I possible could without puckering. Oh, this was hard. The smell of her shampoo wafted towards my nose. It smelt of kiwis with a hint of lemon. Heavenly. Lily pulls away and smiles, but then stops when she sees that I wasn't smiling back at her. I saw this flash behind her eyes. 

"Ash," She says. "You're not telling me something."

"I think that it's time that we don't see each other anymore." I say with less confidence than I was aiming for.

"You're breaking up with me?!" Lily almost screams. She caught the attention of fellow park-goers. She starts to cry. I could tell that it was fake… At least I think it was. 

Everyone was beginning to stare. 

"Lily, calm down." I whisper.

"Calm down?" She says louder. "Ash, how could you do this? After all the time we spent together? I won't bear it!"

I didn't know what to do. We hardly spent any time together. That was one of the problems. But I had this feeling that she was switching things around to make her sound like the victim. 

"Lily, can we talk about this somewhere else?"

Lily stops crying for a moment. "You're the one who brought it up!"

"Lily, I…didn't think you would react this way for one. But, please, understand that I can't take it anymore! I keep on making dates and you stand me up." I try to prove my point.

"Fine." Lily stomps one of her heels. "You want to talk about this somewhere else? Come by my place later and we'll sort this all out, okay?" She smiles. "Ash, please think this over! I love you."

My legs get wobbly for a second. But the way she said I love you sounded like she was talking to her puppy. 

"Fine." I say and walk off the other end of the bridge and out of the park. 

*****

Later that day, I drove down to the strip mall and head straight to the KawaiiYuki. The jingle bell signals my entrance and I see Hatsu behind the counter playing paddleball. He puts it down at looks at me with a flaunting eye. He leans his elbow on the counter and rests his chin in the palm of his hand.

"So, it's Ash." Hatsu says. "Haven't seen you in a while. What have you been up to?"

"Not much." I get his question out of the way. "Is Misty here?"

"One minute, let me check." Hatsu says and disappears into the backroom. 

I wait there in little lobby, counting the tiles on the floor. I pace a few times and browse through the bakery window and then the ice cream. Hatsu sure was taking a while. He finally comes out and resumes his paddleball.

"Well?" I ask.

Hatsu looks up as if he just noticed me. "She says she's not here."

For some reason, I felt rage. Only for an instant. The next, I felt horrible again. That sinking feeling in my stomach like someone dropped a rock down my throat. I felt almost dizzy. I look around Hatsu at the door that lead to the backroom.

"Misty!" I call out.

Hatsu gets off his stool and puts the paddleball down. "Look here, Ash. If the lady doesn't want to talk, she doesn't want to talk! I don't know what you did to her, but she's acting pretty shook up about something. She won't tell me. So, I have to ask you. Tell me."

"It's none of your business, Mr. Tsuyama." I lean a little farther over the counter. 

"Misty is my best friend, of course it's my business! I actually care if she's hurt, unlike most people in this damned world!" Hatsu says to my face. "If you even knew what she's been through, then maybe you'd understand."

"Of course you understand." I say.

"Then tell me, Mr. Ketchum," Hatsu continues. "Why is she acting like this? Tell me, or as God is my witness, I will tear you limb from limb until you spill the information."

I was about to answer him when the backroom door swung open and Misty came out. She didn't even look at me. She just went over to the bakery window and slid back the glass to pick out a muffin. 

"Drop it, Hatsu." She says faintly. Her eyes were a little puffy underneath.

"Misty," Hatsu says and goes over to her. He drops his voice and whispers some words and Misty replies with a simple yes or no. 

I go over to the bakery counter and try to get her attention. "Misty."

She finally turns her eyes on me and they no longer held that azure beauty. They were more like an ice. A timorous ice.

"I'm sorry." I say sincerely. "I just had to tell you."

Misty closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. "You don't have to apologize to me." She then started to walk back towards the backroom. I follow the counter with her.

"Misty,"

"It was nice of you." Misty says, obviously trying to shake me off. "But, I should be apologizing for actually believing what you said. It's not possible. Someone like me."

"It's the truth!"

"No." Misty says more firmly.

"I wouldn't say it unless I meant it!"

"Yamette, kudasai!" Misty closes her eyes and says resolutely. 

"Misty! Please believe me."

"Just go away." Misty opens her eyes and tears fall. 

I felt like I could protest no longer.

Misty goes back into the backroom whispering to herself. "Koware souni naite ita anata ga

itsumo no youni waratte iru no o tatta miteru yo."

Hatsu looks over at me. "She basically means that you're a fake." He goes back to his paddleball. "You going to buy something or just stand there all day?"

"Yaro." I mutter under my breath. 

I leave the store without answering the bloke. I couldn't wait to get into my car and turn up ZEEBRA on my Cd deck. I felt like a pile of crap. I truly did love Misty, but she doesn't believe me! Did I really treat her bad? Did I do something wrong? Was it because I was going out with Lily? Oy, I don't know! But, not matter what, I had to get her to believe me. I wasn't quite sure how I'd do it, though. The way Hatsu talked about Misty, it's as if he felt the same way about her that I did. He was competition. I felt threatened. Men are animals, we'll ram horns if we have to. 

I then remembered that Lily wanted me to stop by so we could sort out our little break up. I wasn't leaving until she understood completely that I did not want to be in this anymore. If I had to yell and scream and walk away from her groveling, I will. I will prove that I love Misty more than Lily. Misty opened up my eyes. My mind. I'm not going to be some coward anymore. I'm going to lay down the line. I'm going to be a man. But, how? Ah, shimatta. I'm going to be in this hole for a while.

-----

As requested, here are the Japanese Romanji Translations!

Doushita - What's the matter

Ohayou - Good Morning

Wakatta - I understand/ All right/ I get it /etc.

Koretoitta - Nothing

Gomen - Sorry

Kirei - Pretty

Watashi wa - I

Kami-sama - God

Watashi wa anata ga suki-desu - I Love you

Gomenasai - I'm Sorry

Ja'ne - See you later

Yamette, kudasai - Stop it, please

"Koware souni naite ita anata ga Itsumo no youni waratte iru no o

Tatta miteru yo" - "You, who could weep when scared, smiled all the time, for show only."

Yaro - bastard

Shimatta - shit


	15. Misty

Nibbling at my muffin in the backroom felt like I was locked in some dungeon with a dry loaf of bread. Darkness was everywhere and I was soon to be swallowed by that and resolve to be nothing but a shadow. Translucency. Invisibility. See-through. Nothing. I wish to just disappear. Why was I doing this to myself? Ash said that I loved me. Why did I have to be my shy self and run away from it? I could have told him the truth! That I felt the same way. Ah, hontou no kokoro wa doko?!

Watashi no baka!!

"Misty?" The door to my jail cell is slowly slid open. "Daijobu?"

I pass a weak smile to Hatsu. "Genki-desu."

"No, you're not." He pulls up a chair and sits next to me. "Please, Mist. Tell me what went wrong? What did he do to you?"

My face felt chapped, but more tears fought their way out. "I'm sort of happy about it all, Hatsu."

"Tell me! Please." 

I look down into my muffin. "He told me that…he loved me."

"Eh?!" Hatsu blurts out. "Usou!"

"You sound unhappy."

Hatsu opens his mouth but doesn't say anything. He clears his throat. "Is that what you were talking about earlier when he was here?"

"Yes." I reply. "He told me to meet him in the park this morning at ten. I went there and we started talking about my sister, Lily. He said he wanted to brake things off with her. I asked him why. His answer was that his feelings weren't for her anymore. He loved me instead."

Hatsu slowly nods.

I sigh. "This all reminds me of a song I once heard. Ayumi Hamasaki sings it. I know she's one of your favorites, Hatsu."

"Uh, yeah." Hatsu agrees. "Which one?"

"No more words."

Hatsu smiles. "That is a good one."

"The chorus." I close my eyes and recite. "Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no futatsu kiri no wakareru nara. Aa boku wa haisha de ii, itsu datte haisha de itai n da."

_If this world, the winners and losers, if it will split in two… I want to be the loser, I want to be a loser always. _

"How does that remind you of this, Misty-chan?" Hatsu asks.

"Ayumi is so clever with her words." I reply. "She basically means that if things go from bad to worse, I'd rather be with you through it all than be alone."

Hatsu stands up from his chair. "Come here, Misty."

I stand up as well and stand before him. He wraps his arms around my back and brings me to him, squeezing me tight. 

"Misty, if you ever felt alone in this world, I want to apologize. Also, you're not the only one who may have felt alone one time or another. But let me tell you this: I will always be here for you. If you have a problem, a worry, a wish, just come to me and talk about it! I want you to. I'll listen. I want to help you. Because, Misty, I've always cared about you. You're more than a friend to me. You're like a sister." Hatsu whispers as if he were afraid he'd be overheard. 

__

"Hatsu…"

He gives me one more squeeze before letting me go. "Now, go get him."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You damn well know what I mean, Misty O-hime-sama!" 

"O-hime-sama?" I ask in slight anger.

"He obviously hasn't forgotten what he said to you! The little bastard stood in that lobby after you went back here, staring at the stupid door for who knows how long!" Hatsu almost laughs after his statement. 

"But…Lily…" I say, unsure of myself.

"She's as good as gone." Hatsu replies. "He was going to brake up with her, deshou?"

"He said he would, but…"

"Is he not a man of his word?" Hatsu asks. "Well, if he thinks himself a man, then he must be."

"Demo…"

Hatsu grabs my shoulders. "Shikari, Misty-chan! I know you can be strong. Where's that confidence of yours? Eh?"

I stifle a laugh. "What confidence?"

"I know it's in there somewhere." Hatsu says. "Dig down, get a hold of it, and bring it to the surface. Life isn't easy, Mist. Things aren't just going to happen on their own accord. You have to stand up and do them yourself! Especially when it comes to love."

I could feel pink dust my cheeks. "Who said anything about love? I never said I loved him back!"

Hatsu shakes his head. "It's written all over your face, Tenshi!" 

Hatsu takes a pen that was sitting on the table and takes off the cap. Grabbing my hand, he writes down the character for 'Ai'. After setting the pen down, he puts his pointer and index fingers of his right hand together and kisses the tips and then places them on the writing on my hand. I was a little confused, but who could blame me? 

"Now," Hatsu continues. "I want you to go over to your house on break. If I know guys, because I am one myself, Ash won't go over there right away."

"So then, what's this for?" I hold the backside of my left hand up by my face.

Hatsu smiles. I always liked his smile. One side of his mouth always curled higher than the other. "Whenever you think that you can't do it, or that you're lacking the confidence, look at that. Yes, it will eventually wash off, but the real thing…real 'Ai', is set in stone."

I look at my hand and then back at Hatsu. "You've always had a way with words too."

"Ayumi and I would make a great couple, eh?" Hatsu pokes me with his elbow and winks.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, Hatsu. The perfect couple."

Hatsu looks at his watch. "Now, go make that other perfect couple! Go on, now, go on!"

"I have break already?" I ask him as he pushes me out of the backroom. 

"Hai, hai, O-hime-sama!" Hatsu says grandly and in the fullest voice he could muster. 

Before I knew it, he had pushed me all the way out to my car. Hatsu opened the driver's side door for me and nodded his head for me to get in. I couldn't believe I was about to do this. It wasn't that big of a deal, but to me it was. I took a deep breath, gazed down quickly at my hand, and turned back to Hatsu.

"Thank you for being there for me when I need you most." I stand on my tip tops and give him a little kiss on the cheek. "You're my best friend."

Hatsu touches the spot on his cheek and I could see a trace of pink rush to his ears and nose. "You're my best friend too, Misty-chan. Get in the car."

I get behind the wheel and turn the key. I was out of the strip mall parking lot in no time. Just to make me feel my best, I put that song, No More Words, over the speakers. Of course, it took longer than five minutes to get to my house. So, M came on afterwards. It was a good song, quite peppy. I felt like I was on a sugar high. My fingers couldn't grip the wheel. They had to tap along to the music. My head bobbed slightly and uncontrollably. I could hear my heart over the loud chorus, pounding in my throat. 

I turned down Watercrest and the lump in the back of my throat gets bigger as I see a car just pulling into the driveway. It was Ash's car. Damn, I hate it when Hatsu is right! I drive, a little slower than before, as I watch Ash get out of his car and pause as if waiting for me to hurry up. The drumming of my fingers draws my attention. The bones in my hands make the kanji character dance. Yousha! 

My car slides into the driveway and my confidence slid the other way. I was this close to putting the car into reverse when Ash turned around and noticed me pull in. I turn off the car and unfasten my seatbelt. Opening the door, my legs began to feel a little like hiyashi soba. How I managed to stand and face him, I'll never know. He just stared at me. No expression what so ever. He was probably incredibly mad at me. He spilled everything and I never said a word. The only thing I did say was that he was fake. 

Ash's lips parted slightly to speak.

I tried my best to beat him to it. "Gomenasai!"

Ash looked a little taken aback. "Misty, why are you apologizing to me?"

My tongue was getting more tied by the second. I look down at the ground and get distracted by the large black mark on my hand. "Because I've been my _stupid, shy self_. I wouldn't even listen to what my own head was telling me. At the bridge, I may not have looked it, but inside I was jumping with ecstasy. As corny as it sounds, it's the truth."

Ash didn't say anything. So, I felt obligated to prolong what I was trying to say.

"I was stupid and just ran from that feeling. What I said earlier, about you being a fake, I didn't mean it. I was still trying to hide myself. What I really think is that you're… you're the guy I always dreamed of. Ever since the first time you came to my front door, I was drowning in jealousy of my sister's good looks and how she caught your attention before I could even say a word."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of pink from the front window. Lily must have seen us out here. I had to hurry up with what I was going to say. I was dragging too much. I was always such a procrastinator. No wonder this was a never-ending summer vacation. Everything was happening so slow. A day seemed like a week. A week seemed like forever. Someone is trying to tell me that I need to slow myself down and look around me. I have to see what I'm missing. 

I swallow hard and look Ash right in the eye. His gorgeous coffee-brown eyes. "Watashi wa…"

The front door handle turned.

"Watashi wa anata ga…" I stumble around.

The door creaks open and I could see a polished foot slip out.

"Watashi wa anata ga suki-desu." I finally say. "Hontou suki-desu."

"NANI-DESU TE?!?!?" 

Lily was standing in the front lawn with her hands on her hips and hair falling from behind her ears. I didn't want to look directly at her. I was afraid to. I was terrified of her maroon eyes and how they'd pierce my gut with one stare. I felt somewhat cold and faint. My hiyashi soba legs were quickly turning to yasai itame. Firmer, but still uncomfortable none the less. 

Ash wouldn't look at Lily either. He wouldn't take his eyes off of me. It made me feel a little better that he wasn't distracted by her. He didn't go frolicking to her like a little puppy anymore. But now that I've told him how I truly felt, will he pull the same treatment on me that I did on him? I believe that would be more depressing than having Lily keep him forever. 

Lily takes her hands off of her hips and walks over to me. She stares me down before raising her hand and slapping me across the face. 

"I knew I couldn't trust you, not for a second! I take my eyes off you and you immediately come and try to steal my boyfriend! What kind of sister are you, treating me like this?" 

Lily's ramblings continue but I wasn't paying much attention for Ash had finally moved from his rooted spot and walked up to Lily and I. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he pushes her back a few feet so he would have room to stand between us. His back was to me, but I could almost feel the heat coming from his body. I wasn't sure if he was from anger or from being flustered.

"Lay off, Lily." Ash says.

Lily's chin would have dropped five feet if it could. "Did you just tell me to 'lay off'?"

"Yes, I did." Ash replies firmly.

Ash was… sticking up for me! I felt like wings would sprout from my shoulders and I'd fly up into the summer's hot sun.

"Tell me, what are you trying to imply?" Lily asked. 

"I don't know why I was blinded by it before, but…you're really just a stuck-up bitch."

It was so hard not to smile. I couldn't have put it more bluntly myself.

Lily's size 34C chest puffed in and out as she breathed heavier by the minute. "So, since when did you think that of me?"

"Eh, ever since you stood me up at Wonder Dog." Ash says. "Your sister was kind enough to drive out to tell me that you weren't coming. That you decided to go get your hair primped instead. So, I gave the extra ticket to her and we had a nice time there. I got to know the real Misty. Not the one that you kept on talking about."

My heart was making that noise that your throat makes when you get really excited. Would you call it a squeal? Lily never knew that I spent that night with Ash. It must really burst her bubble now to find out. Just goes to show you, never put your hair before your boyfriend. 

"Sou ka." Lily says through her teeth. "In that case, I think we need to end things between us, Ash."

Ash sighs with irritation. "I already told you we were through in the park this morning! You through a hissy fit and said we needed to sort it all out later. That's why I'm here in the first place!"

Lily makes a face as if this was news to her. "This morning? That wasn't what we were-…"

"Don't try to get away from it, Lily. Please." Ash says with a touch of sincerity.

"But, Ash," Lily starts to brew up her trained tears. "Do you have any idea how it feels to drop in on your man when he's telling your little sister that he's in love with her? Huh?"

So, Lily had overheard us. It felt as if someone had punched me in the gut as well as given me a blow to the head with a boulder. I was starting to think that this time, her tears were the real thing. I was so caught up in my own determination to tell Ash how I really felt, I had no idea what Lily was going to think of it. I always thought that Lily was into Ash for the benefit of cash, presents, luxuries, the kisses. That is what Lily was after in every relationship it seemed. That's all I saw. Whenever I came downstairs to greet her coming back from a date, the first sentence had to do with how much the meal cost, if he had forgotten his wallet, or if he had bought her anything. It always led me to believe that Lily had a shallow heart. Maybe, with Ash, she felt something different. 

Daihen. It makes me want to throw up. I did something despicable. 

I take a step back from where I stood and started to head to my car.

"Misty?" Ash turned around as well.

I give him the best smile I could. It felt sort of weird. "I have to get back to work, my break is almost over. You can sort things out with Lily, I know you two need to have a good talk."

Lily was giving me the strangest look. It wasn't her usual 'I'm going to shoot you if you spoil things for me', it was more of a 'Don't expect me to thank you later'. It made me happy. Well, I came here and did what I set out to do. I told Ash how I truly felt about it. Mission accomplished. Now, I think I'll help my sister out for once. Maybe her relationship can be fixed through this. Maybe it won't. At least they'll have the time to talk things out and tell each other why it happened. 

"Can I stop by KawaiiYuki later for that ice cream you promised me this morning?" Ash asks me. His casual but sweet tone just makes me melt. 

This time when I smiled, it felt like my first _true_ smile. "Of course. I get out at six, so you have plenty of time." 

He puts up his hand to wave. "I'll show up sooner or later."

"Matte iru wa." I felt like a kid again for some strange reason. "See you when I get home, Lily."

"Ja." She mumbled with her hands down at her side.

I get into my car and drive off, back towards the strip mall. Ayumi Hamasaki continued to blare through the speakers as well as my head. I felt so different, like I wasn't myself. I took out the current CD and put one in that Hatsu burned me that I never listened to before. The first song to come on was an English one. Hatsu was always a fan foreign music. I knew this song though, because I caught him singing it before. It was by the singer Mandy Moore, called I Want you Back. It was a typical song, according to Hatsu. He knows more English than I do. He did teach me the chorus though, which I remember: _If I I say I want you back, would you turn around and say you want me too. 'Cause I say I want you back, this time I really mean it. _And then the second verse. _ There's so much I want to tell you, I've changed so much. But I don't know what to say or do. We're apart, but I still own you in my heart. I believe it's time to make another start._

I wonder now if that's what really going on in my sister's head. Maybe it was just another one of your acts that got me to feel this way, maybe not. That look on her face was genuine; like nothing I've seen on her face before. I've never really cared for Lily, and she's never really cared for me. We both know that. I suppose fighting over a guy can be the first step towards a better sisterhood. I laugh out loud. That'll be the day…

When I get back to KawaiiYuki, Hatsu is behind the counter as usual with a snow-cone cup on his head and a paddleball board in his hand. He instantly drops it leans over the counter.

"So, O-hime-sama, how was it?" Hatsu, by habit, lifts his arm to protect his head. 

I just smile at him.

"What? You're not going to smack me for calling you O-hime-sama?"

"Not today, Hatsu." I say and place my left hand on the counter. The symbol still held its bold black color. "Arigatou, daisukete kurete."

Hatsu smiles. "Don't mention it, Tenshi. Now, get back here before the other workers come in. Daisuke is coming in at one."

"Okay," I slip into the backroom, only to hear Hatsu yell back at me.

"You never told me what happened! I must know!"

I stick my head back out from the door. "You're such a gossip king, Hatsu."

Hatsu lets out a grand laugh. "That's great! A king needs a queen! I have a princess right here!"

Hatsu follows me into the backroom and tries his best to play king and 'rescue is maiden'. I usually would tell him to knock it off and stop fooling around. But today, I felt like I could loosen up. I could be myself and have some fun once in a while. No matter what happens later today when Ash comes in for that ice cream, I feel that I could keep on smiling. It was a strange feeling. Fushigi da, ne? 

----------------------------

As requested, here are the Japanese Romanji Translations! (in order of appearance)

----------------------------

Hontou no kokoro wa doko? - Where is my true (real) heart?

Watashi no baka! - I'm an idiot (fool) !

Daijobu - Are you alright?

Genki-desu - I'm fine.

Usou! - You're lying!

O-hime-sama - Princess (Your Highness)

Deshou? - A word put on the end of sentences to make them a question basically. Or it can be used for 'isn't that right?' 

Demo - But, however, 

Shikari - Get a grip! (to put bluntly ^_^o)

Tenshi - Angel

Ai - Love

Hai - Yes

Yousha - a phrase used when you're ready to do something pronounced difficult. Sort of like 'Alright!'. Kind of used to get the person pumped up.

Gomenasai - I'm sorry

Watashi wa - I

Watashi wa anata ga - I…you…

Watashi wa anata ga suki-desu - I love you

Hontou suki-desu - I really love you

Nani-desu te? - (I may be wrong with the spelling for this phrase) What did you say?

Sou ka - I see

Daihen - This is terrible

Matte iru wa - I'll be waiting

Ja - Later (short from see you later)

Arigatou, daisukete kurete - Thank you for helping me

Fushigi da, ne? - Mysterious, isn't it?


	16. Ash

Ah, Damn it all! I've never felt such a mix of emotions. I'm a guy, you remember. Guys don't understand emotions too well, because we're not supposed to have a lot of them. So if you ever ask us what love is; it's a tall beer, twins, and a football game. But now, I would give those all up just to talk things through with Misty. I'm not sure what's going on exactly in her head. She's such a unique person. That's one of the reasons why I believe I love her.

Someone clears their throat behind me. I turn around to face Lily again. I didn't really mean to call her a bitch. It just came out in the heat of the moment. She's a decent girl, really. She just needs to work on not using people. 

"Lily,.. I, um…" I didn't know what to say.

Lily holds up her hand to make me stop stuttering. Closing her eyes, she sighs. I couldn't help but notice how her chest puffed out before going back to its normal posture.

"There's nothing to talk about now." Lily says.

"You don't want to get out anything?"

Lily stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me. Being a bit confused for some reason, I hug her back. I was a couple inches shorter than her, so I felt like her little bother just then. Lily pulls away, raises her hand, and slaps me across the face. All women must be bi-polar. That's it… yappari hen da…

"O~kay." I say.

"The slap was for a calling me a bitch." Lily clarifies. "The hug was for giving me a chance. I'm sorry I didn't give you one."

Most sincere thing I've ever heard from Lily.

"One more thing," Lily continues.

"Uh, Hai?"

"My sister is a dolt. Don't make me come after you later because of it."

First sisterly comment I've ever heard from Lily.

"Kodomo ja nai no yo." I mumble. 

"I know that, Ash." Lily replies. "Just scram before I change my mind about being so nice about a break up. I usually don't take these things adequately."

She stood there with her hands on her beautifully and perfectly shaped hips. Everything seemed to fall silent and the sun stopped in its midday position so it could shine on her just right. The waves in her pink hair, sparkles in her magenta eyes, cambers of her collarbone sticking out from her skin-tight shirt, Lily was the textbook definition of woman. Even though that is desirable in every man's mind, I give her a small smile and turn away from her. I get into my car and drive off as she continued to stand in her driveway, her poise sculpted into my mind. 

What a summer…what a summer…

My dashboard clock blinked on after telling me the track the CD was in the middle of. It was almost three in the afternoon. Misty said she got out at six, and that's when I wanted to get there. If I showed up when she was working, I wouldn't be able to talk to her the way I wanted to. I needed to do this properly. I needed to get rid of my jerk reputation. Otherwise you might as well slide me into the center of a Twinkie covered in cheese whiz. I'm not quite sure what that saying means, seeing I heard it from my pen-pal overseas. Those Americans…

The car automatically drives me home and it soon glides right into the parking garage. I lock the doors and go inside the house. Just as I was taking off my shoes, putting on my slippers, and depositing the keys on the hook, the phone rings. 

I pick up within two rings. "Hai, Ketchum-desu"

"Ash! How are you? I haven't heard from you in such a long time. I'm sorry I haven't called, but I've been caught up in so much work!" 

It was my mother.

"Hey, Mom! I'm doing okay…how about you? Besides the work, I mean."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't need to hear more about me, do you? I have your picture on my desk and all my fellow workers say how cute you are." Mother giggles. "You're only okay? What's the matter?"

I didn't say great, so she worries. Oh well, can't lie to my mother. "Things have been a bit strange over the summer, that's for sure."

"Care to talk about it? I'm done for the day, so I have all the time in the world. I miss talking to you so much!"

Heh. "There isn't really much to explain. Guy stuff…"

"Guy stuff, huh?" Mother sighs. "Who's the girl?"

She knows everything, she does. "This girl I met while on my delivery runs."

"Ah! Fast Food Fondling, are you, my son?"

"Mother…" I mutter. 

"What's her name?"

"There are two of them. At least there _were_." I reply. "Her name is Lily and we just broke up, because I sort of fell for her younger sister over time…"

To my surprise, my mother burst out laughing. I had to hold the phone away from my ear or else she would break my eardrum. Of all things, I thought Mother would scold me or at least ask how I managed to do that. Mother was Mother…she doesn't laugh at love affairs. 

"Ash, Ash," She says. "You're just the little mamono, aren't you?"

"Mamono?" I repeat, shocked. "How does that make me a mamono."

Mother lets out a low whistle. "So, how many years younger is she?"

"Which one?"

"The second one."

"She's my age. Lily was actually about two years older than me." I inform.

"Ah, I see. I need a second name, dear. The one you're going after now."

"Misty."

"Aw, how cute." Mother giggles. "Ash and Misty. Sounds better than Ash and Lily if you ask me. Ash and Lily sounds like you're going to burn down a memorial garden."

"That's the strangest analogy I've heard in a long time, Mother." I reply.

"Well, you know me. I love my gardens."

"Mother, you're a girl," I say. "Are guys really important or do you just say you love them for the sake of having a boyfriend?"

"Ash," Mother hesitates. "That's a stupid question. Stupid!"

"Uh, I'm sorry?"

"You should be." Mother says. "If someone says they love someone, they love them. You can definitely tell if they're faking it when they do."

"What does it feel like when it's true?" I ask.

Mother clears her throat. "Let's see…you feel like you're soaring. Like your heart is a balloon and it's blown up to its limit. Chills running down your spine, can't feel your legs, and you get that sensation of dizziness. Of course, it's different for every person."

"I understand what you said." I clarify in a muffled voice. She embarrasses me sometimes.

Mother giggles. "You're becoming more like your father every time I talk to you. If only he could see how grown up you actually are."

"But, uh, Mother…how does the other person know that _you're_ sincere about it?"

Mother sighs. "You can't always make them see the truth, my son. You just have to trust that they will."

I didn't really know what to reply.

"Get on your computer and e-mail me a picture of this Misty! I want to see how cute she is." Mother interrupts my thoughts.

"Mother…" I sigh. "I don't have a picture."

"Oh, Gomen!" Mother says loudly, rich in sarcasm. "Can you blame me for acting motherly?"

I sigh again. "No, Mother, no,"

"Well, you have a nice night, okay? I'm going to be home this weekend, so you better clean the house."

"You're coming home this weekend?" I ask slightly baffled.

"Yes! My case is finished and I don't have any more clients that I know of, so I'm coming home," Mother says. 

"That's great," I reply. "I'll see you then."

"Tanoshimi ni," Mother says before hanging up. 

Well, one surprise definitely leads to another. This has been a day like no other so far. I professed to Misty in the morning, she said the same thing to me in the afternoon, I broke up with Lily officially right after that, and to top things off, I got a phone call from Mother and she's coming home. I can't help but be a Mama's boy since I don't remember much of my father. Oh, well!

I lounge around the house for most of the early evening, watch a few of the game shows, make myself some instant noodles and put them in a bowl of ice water for hiyashi soba. I somehow manage to wiggle off of the recliner at about five o'clock to go take a shower. Being the only person in this house for about a year now, it didn't smell too lovely. I'm a lazy guy, I tend not to clean up. So, the upholstery held in the stench. That and I sat in the same chair most of the time, so either I smelled like the chair or the chair smelled like me. Either way, something needed to be scrubbed down pretty bad.

The water in the shower ran for at least a half an hour that night. No matter how hard I scoured, I could still smell that stupid recliner. Ah, heck, it's just smell of a guy living alone for a long period of time. Nothing cologne couldn't cover up. Make that a whole bottle of cologne. Do I even own cologne? Ah, who needs it anyway. 

After putting on the same clothes I had on before, I sit in the kitchen and watch the digital clock above the range. Once it blinked over to five-forty-six, I could wait no longer. I hate waiting, you know that. I jump into my car and take off towards the small strip mall only five minutes away. I wasn't in the music mood, so I turned off the power completely. If I got bored at a stoplight, I'll just sing a cappella. 

I turn into the parking lot and pick a spot a little farther down than usual. The door slammed, almost catching the seam of my shirt, and I walked up to the MizuNezumi. Kanako, the girl who usually runs cash register and delivery when I'm not working, was behind the counter looking about as excited as the day the next Hideki CD came out. And I'm being sarcastic.

"Ketchum-sempai," Kanako's voice cracks from not being used for a while. "Why are you here?"

"I just stopped by to talk to Tiko," I walk behind the counter to see a stack of Shoujo Mangas that Kanako must have been reading due to the lack of customers. "Brushing up on love tactics, Kanako-chan?"

Kanako giggles and picks the first one off the heap. "I can read one of these in about ten minutes. I'm just refreshing my memory."

"Oh, and what have you learned?" I ask.

"Ranko is so blind! She can even see how Taichi and Akiro are fighting over her! And then her friend Saeko…mou, kono ama! She's trying to …"

"I've heard enough," I hold up my hand for her to stop. 

By that time, Tiko heard my voice and came out from the kitchen, still smelling strongly of soy sauce and garlic. "Ash, what are you doing here?"

I glance at my wrist watch. "I have a few minutes to spare."

"What are you waiting for?" Kanako asks.

I couldn't help but smirk a little bit. "I have to meet up with Misty soon."

"The girl who works at KawaiiYuki?" Kanako leans over a little bit. "I love her red-orange hair," Kanako runs her fingers through her black hair, the light catching the blue tint. "I'm envious."

Tiko laughs with his gut. "She must be the thing you were so jealous over Hatsu with."

I lift an eyebrow. "Not exactly."

Kanako snickers. "Ketchum-sempai, do you have a crush on Misty-san?"

I could feel my eye twitching. "I already told her how I felt…we just haven't come to a mutual agreement completely. We both said what's on our minds…that's about it."

"Your life could be a Shoujo Manga," Kanako holds up one of her books.

"One thing, Kanako-chan, guys don't like Shoujo Mangas. So we don't want to be in them," I reply.

"Aw, you're not fun," Kanako pouts.

"Go have fun with a different guy," I suggest. "Maybe Hatsu will be interested."

Kanako sticks out her tongue. "He's weird."

"But he's a good guy," I admit, feeling a little awkward while doing so.

"Anyways," Tiko coughs into his fist with cynicism. "You finally spit it out to the girl?"

"It was a hell of a lot harder than I thought it would be," I sigh.

Tiko pats me on the back hard. "At least it's out, boy."

"Aah," Kanako sighs. "This is so romantic!"

"How?" I ask.

"If you ever read Shoujo Mangas, you'd know," Kanako replies. 

"Am I reminding you of Taichi or Akiro or something?" I ask.

"Nope! You're reminding me of Haru," Kanako says.

"It'd ignore the Kanako-chan right now, boy," Tiko whispers out of the side of his mouth, behind his hand. "Just go to KawaiiYuki."

The clock read a few minutes after six.

"Yeah, I should go. Wish me luck," I wave as I walk out the door.

Kanako and Tiko wave back, but I couldn't hear what they said as I left. Hopefully they were actually wishing me the luck I asked for. 

KawaiiYuki was a mere three stores down the walk. I could even see the neon sign in the window changing colors from here. Was Misty waiting for me inside? Or was she going to walk out that door any minute, calling a good-bye to her friend Hatsu. What were we really going to talk about? I couldn't think of anything, to tell you the truth. My mind was almost blank. The words 'I love you' both came from our mouths. How would we each react when we see each other again? 

I walk past the glass walls and door, seeing nobody in the front. I take a deep breath, exhale loudly, reach for the door handle, and let the bell above ring as I enter. I stand in the little lobby for a few minutes, looking down at the white and black tile floor. Jamming my hands in my pockets casually, I just wait. But that idea didn't last long. I'm impatient.

"Hello?" I call.

Hatsu comes out of the back room. "Sorry, we're closing up…Oh! Hi there, Ash."

"Hey, Hatsu,"

"I take it you're here for Misty," Hatsu puts an arm up on glass case surrounding the ice cream. 

I simply nod.

Hatsu gives me the usual smile. "She'll be out in a minute. Being the nasty person I am, I asked her to put the paper cups away for me."

I just stare.

"Just kidding," Hatsu chants. "She's in the back room fussing over the fact that she has hat hair. But she will be out in a minute. Trust me. Just talk loud enough."

"Why do I have to talk louder?" I ask.

"So she'll hear you."

"That doesn't make much sense," I reply.

"Not a lot does."

"Misty?" I tilt my head past Hatsu toward the door to the back room.

"O-hime-sama!" Hatsu sings.

"O-hime-sama?!?" Misty's voice erupts from the back. 

The swing door flings open and you see Misty standing in the frame with a folding chair over her head and breathing hard. It scared me a little bit. I do love Misty, but I don't know the whole her. I still have stuff to learn. I suppose you can consider this a start. 

"Hatsu!!" Misty's voice went to a baritone.

She notices me standing there and instantly drops the chair. It falls to the ground with a loud crash, probably denting the seat. Her face was almost as red as her hair. Hatsu was chuckling under his breath, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. 

Misty closes her eyes tightly and mutters, "Kore ha chou dodaikii."

"Uh…," I mumble. "Ready for that ice cream?"

Misty looks up and smiles. "Yeah."

She scoops us each a waffle cone of ice cream. I had my usual Mint Chocolate Chip, while Misty chose Butter Pecan. We stroll out of the KawaiiYuki and just stop once we reach the parking lot. Misty lifts her arm and points toward one of the benches. There was a whole line of them facing the road just past the parking lot. Misty leads the way to one and sits down. I do the same beside her. 

The day was slowly ending, orange-red sun setting behind us, staining everything a burnt saffron. The clouds were secluded purple-blue cotton wisps in the sky, drifting off to oblivion. The summer heat radiated off of the asphalt in misty waves. The trees were full with green leaves, rustling as the wind swept gently by. The only thing that could ruin this beautiful moment was if I said something really stupid. I'm famous for that. However, Misty was the first to speak.

"Hatsu always said I was shy and ran away from things. He's right. I do. If I wasn't that way, the row with Lily earlier could have been avoided."

I was a tad taken aback. "It wasn't really a fight, right? I mean, I was happy you told me when you did. It, uh…gave me some courage to say that stuff to Lily."

"You're not mad at me for not answering you right away?" She asks.

I shake my head. "As long as I got an answer sometime before I kicked the bucket, I was happy."

Misty laughs shortly and takes a lick or two of her ice cream. "So, uh, after I left…"

"Not much happened," I finish the sentence. 

This was starting to feel a bit awkward. I didn't know what to say and it seemed as if Misty didn't either. I mean, I couldn't tell her that her sister called her a dolt. Misty is far from a dolt, if you ask me. If ever God came down to earth and christened the title 'Dolt' on her forehead, then she's one heck of a lovable dolt. At least from what I know. 

My brain switched off and everything became a daze. My thoughts all swirled together into a enormous ball that bounced up and down inside my empty skull, creating a mild headache above my eyes. Is it normal for guys to think this much? Suddenly, I feel a very cold lump sitting on groin area. Brain-ball settling into a divot in the center of my head, I came back to reality and saw that my ice cream had fallen off of its cone into my lap. 

Misty was squeaking like a chipmunk next to me, trying to keep all of her laughter inside. 

"Deshou, sore ga miru masu…" I say bluntly.

Misty cracks and laughs loud enough to catch the attention of the cars sitting idle at the nearest stoplight. I start laughing as well. Laughter felt good. It pierced the tension in the surrounding air. 

Misty stands up. "I'll go grab some napkins for you."

She starts walking back to the KawaiiYuki. I quickly stand and follow her. I had to jog to catch up with her, but once I was behind her, I stretched out my arms and hugged her from behind. My right hand held my left wrist around her stomach. Instinctively, I rested my head on the back of hers. 

"Ash?" Misty whispered.

"Misty…tomoni to domari mashou?" I reply. 

Misty bends her arms at the elbows, making my arms embrace her tighter. From my position behind her, I could see her place both hands, one on top of the other, over her heart.

"Hai, Watashi no Ou-ji-sama."

----------------------

Here, as requested, are the Japanese Romanji Translations! (in order of appearance)

----------------------

Yappari hen da- Definitely strange

Hai - Yes

Kodomo ja nai no yo - I'm not a child

Mamono - Devil

Gomen - Sorry

Tanoshimi ni - (I) look forward to it

Sempai - suffix used when addressing a superior (teacher, older student, class representative, etc.. in this case, employee that has worked longer than me)

Mou, kono ama - For goodness sake, that bitch

O-hime-sama - Princess

Kore ha chou dodaikii - This is just great

Deshou, sore ga miru masu - Would you look at that…

Tomoni to domari mashou? - Let's stay together?

Hai, Watashi no Ou-ji-sama - Yes, my Prince


	17. Misty

I wasn't sure what I was getting into, but it's not like I could stop myself. Plus, I didn't want to. Standing in the parking lot of that hell-born strip mall, Ash's arms around me, the world felt perfect just then. My horrible relationship with my sisters didn't matter, Hatsu's ridiculous nicknames didn't bother me, and for the first time in my life, I felt beautiful.

My hazy thoughts were interrupted by a cold feeling just below my belt line, on the backside of my jeans. What in the world could that be? It was the middle of the summer, there was no explanation for a cold butt. Oh…the ice cream.

"Ash?" I turn my head around as far as I can.

"What is it?"

"The ice cream," I reply, not trying to sound too disgusted at the fact that I had melted mint cream on my behind.

"Huh?" Ash lets go of me and looks down at his pants, and then at mine. "Ah! I'm so sorry!"

"Let's just go inside and get those napkins," I say.

"Uh, yeah…,"

We cross the rest of the parking lot and into the KawaiiYuki. Hatsu wasn't in the front, so I grabbed a whole bunch of napkins out of the dispenser on the counter. I hand half of them to Ash, and use the remaining to try and clean the seat of my pants.

The back door swings open and Hatsu comes out with a mop. The second he sees me, he bursts out laughing.

"What happened here?" Hatsu chuckled. "My mind is just racing with ideas. Good and bad."

"Ice cream accident," I clarify.

"Explain to me how you managed to spill it on your ass," Hatsu says.

"Aren't you supposed to be mopping? And you need to refill the napkin dispense," I glare at him.

Hatsu sighs. "Before you leave, are you working tomorrow?"

"Yes, why?"

"There's a new employee coming in," Hatsu replies. "He needs training."

"How hard can it be to put ice cream in a cone?" Ask asks.

"For the cash register," Hatsu adds.

I sigh heavily. "Wakatta. He's not some junior high kid, is he?"

"Don't think so…," Hatsu ponders.

"Have you ever trained a new employee?" I ask Ash.

"One," Ash replies. "Kanako."

Hatsu snickers. "She's kinda hot."

"She thinks you're a weirdo," Ash points at Hatsu.

Hatsu didn't appear crushed, but his voice was softer than usual. "That's depressing."

"I'll just deal with it tomorrow," I say.

Ash and I finish wiping most of the melted Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream off of our pants and exit KawaiiYuki. This definitely has been a strange day. The problem was that it was only six-thirty or so. What was I going to do the rest of the day? And now…I have Ash to spent it with. However, I'm new to this relationship thing. I don't know how to be a girlfriend, really. I could feel myself blushing slightly. I don't know how to kiss! Heh, I guess it's not like I'd need to know that right away. I haven't been a girlfriend for twenty minutes.

"Do you need to go home right away, Misty?" Ash asks.

"I don't think so," I reply. "Did you want to do something?'

"Sure," Ash says. "Like what? Are you hungry?"

"A little," I nod my head. "You must be since your snack ended up in your lap."

Ash laughs. "You guessed it. In the mood for some free food?"

"Why not?" I reply.

"Well, to be honest, I really want to get away from this strip mall," Ash holds open the door to the MizuNezumi for me. "We'll order out."

"Sounds good to me."

The girl behind the counter perks up at the sight of customers. "Ketchum-sempai."

"Which manga am I interrupting, Kanako-chan?" Ash asks.

"Mansion of Water," Kanako holds it up. "Not a shoujo."

"I've actually read that one," I say. "It was good."

"You read mangas?" Ash sounded surprised. 

"Rarely," I reply.

"Better not tell me how it ends," Kanako sticks out her tongue.

"Wouldn't think of it. However, it does leave you thinking,"

Ash walks up to the counter and I follow a few steps behind.

"Oy, Tiko!" Ash calls.

A short, rather cubby man comes out of the kitchen. His face had a lot of stubble from not shaving in a few days. His head had a baseball cap that was too small on backwards. The apron he wore was stained with soy sauce and held a few dried up pieces of bean curd. So this was Tiko.

"You can't leave an old man alone, can you?" Tiko wipes his hands off on his pants.

"I was just going to ask if you could cook up two dinners quick. To go," Ash says.

"Don't see why not," Tiko sighs. "Not a soul has stepped in here since three. What'll you have?"

"Kani tama soba for me," Ash looks down at me, cueing me to order.

"Maabo tofu, kudasai,"

"It'll be out in five," Tiko goes back into the kitchen.

When Ash and I were waiting for our food in the lobby, I couldn't help but notice Kanako looking up from her manga ever few seconds. It made me wonder why. I never had someone look at me like that before. I'm used to dirty looks from Lily, obscene looks from Violet, and pitiful looks from Daisy. Kanako's stare was different. Her deep, night blue eyes held a certain light. I knew it was nothing to worry about, but it still made me wonder.

After the order was up, we left the restaurant and stood in the parking lot again. This was becoming a habit.

"Want to eat it over at my house?" Ash asks. "You could follow my car."

"Um, all right," I agree.

"Or would you rather go to your place?"

"It doesn't matter," I say. If we went over to my place, we'd have to deal with my sisters. That's the only reason I was hesitating with an answer. 

Ash sighs upward, fluffing his bangs. "My place is a pigsty. I do have to clean it soon, though, because my mother is finally coming home this weekend."

"You're living alone?" 

"For about a year now," Ash says. "My mom has been out in Aomori at this law firm. Sometimes I swear she's lying to me about that because lawyer doesn't suit her at all."

"You don't say,"

"What does your mom…uh, opps,…never mind," Ash stutters.

I sigh a little under my breath. "She owned a cafe. It was sold after her death. The Suzushii Mame."

"I think I know that place," Ash says.

"The bench is still open," I tilt my head over in its direction.

"Okay, good idea," Ash agrees.

Ash and I sat on that bench about an hour more after finishing our dinners. We talked about nonsense, important things, dreams, careers, siblings and parents. It was amazing how comfortable I felt around him. I felt like I could say anything that was on my mind, no matter how asinine. He told me things too. Things I wouldn't even have guessed about him. It made me want to be around him more. 

*****

The next morning I woke up at around nine o'clock. I had to be at work at ten to meet this new employee. Something deep down told me that this day would be longer than usual, and a huge pain in the behind. I wasn't a huge people person, but I suppose I could make an exception for a new worker. I just couldn't help but wonder if he was going to be a little kid trapped in a big kid's body or not. And Lord be with me if he's worse than Hatsu.

My uniform pants felt a little more snug than usual. I treated myself pretty good yesterday with the ice cream and the Chinese food. No wonder I may have put on a pound. Eh, I'd lose it today anyway. I have a high metabolism. I think I'll need the energy for today.

I comb out my hair and put it in a pony tail for once before heading downstairs for a quick bite. To my surprise, Daisy was already up and in the kitchen. The frying pan was hissing as she played with the egg inside with a chopstick. I don't think Daisy has ever been up this early before. She's the one you have to flip the mattress over just to hear her say 'five more minutes'. 

"Ohayou," Daisy says.

"Ohayou," I reply as well. "You're up early."

"Oh, I thought I'd get up once in my lifetime to make my baby sister breakfast," Daisy smiles.

"What's the catch?" I ask. "Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?"

"It's just an omelet, it's not like a five course meal," Daisy spits back.

Daisy flips the skillet over onto a plate and lets the egg fall out. She adds cheese and a few vegetables over the top and hand it to me with some chopsticks. I sit down at the table and start to eat, even though it was still mighty hot in the center. I hear a Daisy searching for something in the drawer behind me and turn around in my hair.

"What are you looking for?"

"I have a manicure at nine-thirty," Daisy replies, finding the car keys.

With that she was gone. I guess she wasn't waking up early just for me. 

I leave the house at quarter to ten and make it to the strip mall in no time. The traffic is never bad in the morning hours. It usually picks up around noon. Then at about one o'clock is when KawaiiYuki gets most of its customers due to lunch breaks at the local companies. They stop by MizuNezumi for some quality Ramen and to KawaiiYuki for a snow cone and a muffin for later. 

I find a premium parking spot right in front of the store. I unlock the front door and flip the closed sign to open. All there was left to do was turn on the cash register. Hatsu had done all of the cleaning the night before. He's such a dear. I wouldn't see him, however, until four in the afternoon when my shift was over and he'd take over. Too bad the new guy's shift ends then too. Hatsu might have wanted to meet him himself. Hatsu loves to tease the new people.

Oh, the kids cones needed to be restocked! I go into the back room to retrieve some out of the closet. The minute I walk back into the front, a person was standing in the lobby wearing the KawaiiYuki uniform. He stood quite still, looking around the place. He had dusty blonde hair that had a natural curl to it. He was tall! My guess would be about six feet, three inches. At least that was tall to me, a mere five feet four inches. He finally looks at me and I felt cornered by the dark green eyes. 

I clear my throat. "You must be the new employee."

He nods.

"Why don't you come back here and I'll show you around quickly," I set down the cones and lift up the part of the counter on hinges. 

He follows me into the backroom. 

"You can just put your stuff on the table," I say. "That's what Hatsu and I usually do. The manager doesn't care if we don't use the lockers. You're free to use them if you want though. I think they're all open."

"Uh, thanks," He says.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Touru," He replies. "Touru Kurasa."

"Nice to meet you!" I hold out my hand. "Mine is Misty."

Touru shakes it. "It's a pleasure."

He had such a dry tone to his voice. But he made it bright when he wanted to, it seemed. 

"Am I just going to be working the cash register today?" He asks.

"Yes, that's your job for today," I reply. "I'll be filling the orders."

"Okay," 

Touru takes his car keys out of his pocket and sets them on the table. "I know how to work a cash register. You don't need to show me."

"Are you sure? Not even a review?" I ask.

"Nope, that's okay. Thanks anyways," Touru goes back into the front and takes his place, looking rather bored.

I follow him. "So, how old are you?"

"Sixteen," Touru answers. 

Hmm, a few months older than myself. "That's cool."

"What about you?"

"I'll be sixteen in September," I reply. I look down at his right arm and notice a long scar creeping up about five inches from his wrist. "What happened to your arm?"

Touru actually smiles and bends his elbow up so I could see it better. "My sister stabbed me."

My eyes grow big. "Your sister?"

"Yup, about two years ago now," Touru says.

"Why would she do a thing like that?" I ask.

"I put one of her plastic dolls in the microwave," Touru explains. "It was a big puddle by the time I was done. She's only six, you see. She knows where my mom keeps the good knifes though."

I didn't know what to say to that.

Touru starts to laugh a little. "I was just kidding. I went on a trip to Kyoto to go mountain biking. I was on my way down when I hit a rock and the bike flipped. I rolled the rest of the way down. A stick somehow got wedged in my arm on the way."

I didn't know what to say to that either.

Touru points to his head. "Helmets save lives."

"I guess you're right about that," I agree.

"But I wasn't lying about having a sister," Touru says.

"You really fooled me," I admit. "I really thought she had stabbed you."

Touru shudders. "But my sister is a little devil, though."

"My sisters don't like me much either," I say. "I'm the baby."

Touru shrugs. "I'm the middle kid. One more brother who's older than me."

"That's nice," I smile.

The bell above the door rings and the sound of footsteps on the tile issues. I look to see who came in and find Ash standing in front of the counter already. 

"Ohayou," He says.

"Ohayou," I smile back. "What brings you here?"

He points to his shirt, which had the MizuNezumi name and logo embroidered on the left. "Work at eleven. But there is no way I'm having Chinese for breakfast."

"And ice cream is better?" I ask.

Ash points to the bakery window. "Can I put a muffin on my tab?"

"You can just have one," I walk around the back of the counter to the bakery window. "What kind would you like?"

"Apple streusel, please," Ash taps on the glass.

I take one of the muffins out and put it in a bag. "Douzo."

"Thanks," Ash says. "How long do you have to work today?"

"Until four," I reply. "How about you?"

"Six," He rolls his eyes. "I'll have to see you later then, okay?"

"Okay," I smile and wave as he leaves.

"Free muffins?" Touru's voice comes in.

"It's not going to hurt," I reply. 

"You must know the guy," Touru says.

I blush faintly. "He's my boyfriend." It felt so weird, using those words in the same sentence.

"Ah, Sou ka," Touru nods. "How long?"

"Since yesterday…,"

"Newbies, huh?" Touru says.

"I'm the newbie," I reply. "I met him because he was going out with my older sister…"

Touru stays silent for a while. "Haven't heard that one yet."

Touru and I don't talk for a while. Once eleven hit, a few customers started coming in. Mothers with their children, hoping that ice cream would shut them up for at least a half an hour. Construction builders looking for something cool to eat while on their break from the hot sun. The forlorn teenager with nothing to do on a beautiful summer day. Ah, iina…I wish I could be out there right now instead of being cooped up in KawaiiYuki.

"Kore wa hanpuku-desu…" Touru mumbles.

"Get used to it," I reply.

"What do you guys do around here when things get slow?" Touru asks.

I look at him with a straight, serious face. "Paddleball."

Touru laughs.

"I'm serious," I say. "That's all Hatsu does when there are no customers."

Touru takes a paper cone-holder and unfolds it. Twisting the pen so the tip comes out, he starts to write a message on one side. He creases it in the center and then does a number of interesting folds to make it into a paper airplane. What in the world could he be doing? The airplane gets thrown at me and I catch it, surprisingly. I look up at him and then back at the note.

Unfolding it, the message read: Anata wo misa semashita.

I just shake my head, but can't help but laugh a little. This was going to be a long day at work.

---------------

Here, as requested, are the Japanese Romanji Translations! (in order of appearance)

---------------

Wakatta - I get it/ I understand

Oy - Hey

Kusadai - Please 

Ohayou - Good Morning (sunshine ^^)

Douzo - Here you are

Sou ka - I see

Iina - I'm jealous

Kore wa hanpuku-desu - This is repetitive

Anata wo misa semashita - Made you look


	18. Ash

I thought the world would feel different from yesterday when I woke up this morning, but nothing changed. I had the same morning routine, left for work at roughly the same time, almost ran the same stoplight, and parked in the same parking spot at the strip mall. However, it started to feel slightly altered when I went into the KawaiiYuki for a muffin and Misty smiled at me. I knew then that what happened yesterday wasn't a dream, it was reality. It felt good.

I walk into MizuNezumi and Tiko is standing behind the counter to greet me. It was going to be another typical day at work, unfortunately.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, Tiko, like a rock."

"Well, you already have a delivery to make," Tiko says, holding up a slip of paper.

"What? It's not even eleven o'clock yet? Who wants Chinese this early?" I ask exasperated.

"April Fool!" Tiko laughs, holding his gut with one hand and pointing at me with the other.

"Tiko," I sigh. "It's the last week of July. You're late."

"Eh?" Tiko straightens up. "I have to go change my calendar in the kitchen then."

Tiko pushes his way through the swing door and vanishes. Yup, it was going to be another typical day at work, unfortunately.

The orders start coming in at around quarter to noon, and right on cue, they began. The lovely smell of soy sauce mixed with oil and browning meat wafted into the lobby from the kitchen, making my stomach grumble. I had to punch it a few times just to muffle the groans. After five or more orders had accumulated, I put them in plastic bags and went out to my car for delivery.

This program went on until quarter to one, when the hour of power slowly but surely died down. I plop down on the stool behind the counter and heave a great sigh. Only four hours and forty-five minutes to go. I was about ready to drift off when the bell over the door sounded. It was Misty, walking in rather timidly as if it were her first time in the restaurant.

I flash her a wide, fake smile.

She laughs. "You look bored."

"Jigoku toshite," I roll my eyes.

"I don't blame you. I'd be too."

"So, what brings you around my neck of the woods?" I ask.

"Lunch break," She smiles. "Usually Hatsu does it, but since he's not working today and Touru says he doesn't know what he wants, it's my job today. So, I'm going to get him a mystery meal."

"May I recommend the tanmen?"

"Bleh!" Misty sticks out her tongue. "You must be joking."

"I was,"

"Good. However, I'd like to order gomoku wantan for me, and he can live with…"

"Raisu?"

She tries not to smile. "Shuumai."

"And that it shall be," I ring the bell sitting on the counter. "Two orders, Tiko! Gomoku wantan and shuumai! So, how late are you working today?"

"Five," She replies. "The manager always hires more people around August, so there are more people to take the shifts. Meaning, I don't have to work as often or as long."

"Eh, lucky," I say. "I'm out a five-thirty. Are you doing anything after work?"

She almost looked flustered. "No."

"Want to go do something afterwards then? I know I'm not the best entertainment, but,"

"No, I want to go!" Misty leans up against the counter, eyes bright.

"Great," I smile.

"I'll wait for you," Misty nods. "I don't care if I stay an extra half hour at work. Hatsu is coming in later anyway. I can just chat with him until then."

"Alright, it's a date."

Misty nods again and reveals a beautiful smile.

"So, um,…" I couldn't find my words. The comfortable feeling was slowly fading and some foreign pressure was building in my throat as if I needed to burp.

"It's getting pretty hot out, isn't it?" Misty says instead.

"Yeah," I nod. "Having black hair doesn't help me much."

"Does your house have air conditioning?"

"Yes, thankfully. Yours?"

"No, actually," Misty replies. "But it's still comfy. Daisy makes the best egg pudding in the summer time. It helps cool you down, since she freezes it."

"Freezes it?"

"It sounds weird, I know, but it makes it more like an ice cream," Misty says.

"I see," I nod.

"You should stop by and have some."

"Sure."

We stand there, nodding at each other as if a couple of demonic bobble-head toys. I was the first one to crack and end up putting my head down on the counter to hide my laughter. Misty laughs as well. It had been a while since I heard her laugh. We were acting like a couple of elementary kids. Gossiping and giggling. I usually would be ashamed of acting half my age, but with Misty, I felt no remorse. It didn't matter to me how silly I might look, or how stupid I sound. Everything was okay.

"Order up!" Tiko comes out from the back room with a paper sack in his grip.

Misty takes the bag from him. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Iie, Arigatou!" Tiko bellows in his large voice.

Misty bows slightly and begins to leave the MizuNezumi. "I'll see you at five-thirty, right, Ash?"

"Yup, five-thirty," I wave.

She exits.

"Cute girl, almost too innocent," Tiko says.

I eye him in disbelief. "Innocent? Well, she's no gang leader, but she's not one-hundred percent pure either."

"That's what makes it fun," Tiko winks.

"You need to get out of this restaurant, Tiko," I say. "You've inhaled too many fumes."

"That may be," Tiko nods in agreement, "but I still have some experience under this big belt of mine."

"Was this 'experience' ever used?" I ask and snicker.

Tiko punches my shoulder. "Get back to work, boy."

"What work is there?" I yell back to him as he returns to the kitchen.

"Find some!" Tiko replies through the wall.

I sigh and place my head on the counter.

"Are you tired?"

Lifting my head, I see Kanako. "No, I just want it to be five-thirty."

"I can't do that for you," Kanako says.

"I didn't expect you to."

"What's so important at five-thirty?" Kanako asks.

"One, getting out of work. Two, a date with Misty. I'm taking her over to my place," I give a short thumbs-up.

"Your place, huh?" Kanako raises an eyebrow. "That's sort of a big step. Is it clean?"

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought. Now you're going to have to ask her to sit in the car for ten minutes while you run inside and toss all your dirty laundry into the hamper and clean the gunk off the counter known as 'Breakfast: Two days ago'," Kanako says.

"You really know how to damper one's spirits," I rest my chin in the palm of my hand.

"Don't worry about it, Ash," Kanako puts her hands on her hips. "I don't think Misty will care one bit if your place is a messy pig sty. I mean, you've been living by yourself for a while, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Then you have your excuse! Men can't live alone and have a clean house. It goes against all laws of nature."

"Okay, Kanako, you need to go back to whatever you were doing," I point off into some unknown direction.

"I was cleaning the tables, but I'm done now. So I can sit here doing nothing, like you," Kanako takes the second stool behind the counter.

"Kono kaisha aruiha hisan dearu?" I mumble.

"Kaisha," Kanako smiles.

"Taigaire!" I stretch out each syllable.

The rest of the afternoon went by incredibly slow. Kanako and I sat behind the counter playing Shiritori. A few orders interrupted our game, but that didn't change the results. I still lost. My brain simply isn't quick enough. I couldn't help but notice that Kanako would stare me down whenever it was my turn. Her big, dark blue eyes on my flesh. She looked almost evil, but her eyes were always quite pretty.

Sitting on that stupid stool, I watch the clock as it slowly clicks from five-fifteen to five-sixteen. I have never seen the MizuNezumi so dead. I'm usually out in my car for most of the day making deliveries. You'd think summer time would be busy with people who'd be out and about instead of cooped up in their warm houses. Maybe Chinese food isn't the best summertime meal.

A hand rests on my shoulder. "Get out of here, I'm sick of seeing the back of your head."

"You sure, Tiko?" I ask.

"I should have let you out a half an hour ago. This place is a empty, there's no reason why you should stay and kill your butt on that stool," Tiko says. "Plus, it's five-twenty. What's ten minutes going to hurt?"

"Okay," I stand up. "I'll see you later then."

"See you around, boy," Tiko replies. "Remember, innocence can be fun!"

"Shut up, old man."

I leave the restaurant without looking back, hoping not to see it again until I absolutely had to. My only destination now was the KawaiiYuki.

Opening the door, I see the front room empty. I stand around for a while, thinking she must be busy. When Hatsu comes strolling through the door, I was forced to think otherwise.

"Okureru, okureru," He sings to himself.

"Did you just get here?" I ask.

"Yeah, sort of fell asleep in the shower. Figure that one out," Hatsu laughs. "Hope the new kid wasn't too lonely by himself, since Misty left at five."

"She said she was going to stay until I got out from work," I reply.

"Oh, really? Then where is she?" Hatsu asks.

"I don't know. In back?" I guess.

"Must be," Hatsu nods. "Misty! You there?"

Soon, Misty comes bursting out of the backdoor. Her face was quite pale, but her cheeks were pink. She quickly comes up to me and throws her arms around my waist. I was a bit surprised, but I hugged her back. Her body was cold. I look over at Hatsu and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Misty, Doushita no?" I ask.

The backdoor swings open again and Touru comes out.

Misty lets go and points at him. "Achi kaere!"

Hatsu began chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Misty almost yells.

"I'm sorry, Misty," Hatsu apologizes. "I'm not laughing at you. It's that I have a hunch at what happened, and I'm laughing at the kid's stupidity."

Misty nods at Hatsu, then turns to Touru to stick out her tongue. She faces me and instantly smiles. "Shall we go?"

"Sure," I take Misty's hand and we start to walk out of KawaiiYuki.

"Ja'ne! Hatsu!" Misty waves.

Before the door closed, you could hear Hatsu talking with Touru. "You must have some nerve."

Misty and I get into my car. She was quiet.

"Would you like some music on? I have a couple dozen Cds," I point to the case sitting on the floor.

"Sure," Misty picks it up and starts to flip through the options. "Ah! I can't believe you have one of her Cds. She's my favorite."

"Who?"

"Chihiro Onitsuka," Misty points to a Cd. "Insomnia. Great album"

"Oh, that," I reply. "That's my mother's. I just never took it out."

"Aw, you should really listen to it sometime. Her lyrics are genius," Misty says.

"Put it in."

Misty slides the Cd into the deck and sits back, apparently enjoying herself.

"Misty, what happened in the back room?" I ask quietly, not wanting to upset her.

She folds her hands in her lap. "Well, I was getting a new gallon of chocolate ice cream out of the freezer when the door shut. I turn around and Touru is standing there. I asked him what was wrong, thinking that he needed help or something, being a new employee. He comes up to me, puts his hands on my shoulders, backs me into the corner, and starts to kiss me."

I felt my grip on the steering wheel tighten.

"I pushed him off of me, asked what in all hells was he doing," Misty continues. "He starts saying gibberish about how I'm too cutesy and rough at the same time. I guess it wasn't that big of a deal, I over reacted. I was just trying to save my," Misty pauses, "first kiss."

I look at her out of the corner of my eye. She was blushing. It was cute. "I, uh, understand." I try to put on a more manly voice. "I can go beat Touru up, if you want."

Misty giggles. "You don't have to do that."

"Okay," I sigh. "Because I suck at beating people up."

We reach my house and I pull the car into the garage. I was almost afraid to get out, due to the fact that my house was _indeed_ messy. I sigh and turn the key and the engine slowly hums to silence. Misty unbuckles her seatbelt and gets out. I had to catch up. I open the front door for her, holding my breath. I follow her and turn on the light.

"Okairi nasai!!"

I almost fall over. My mother had jumped out from the hallway, holding her arms out wide. With her eyes closed, she walks blindly forward. I dodge out of the way, but Misty was standing still, eyes mildly wide. My mother ends up wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug.

"Oh, Ash, you've got to eat more! You're so skinny!"

"Ano, sumimasen," Misty says softly.

Mother lets go and finally opens her eyes. "Oh!" She puts both hands over her mouth. "I'm so sorry, dear!"

"Okaa-san," I grumble from behind her.

She spins around. "Ash! So good to see you. How you've grown!"

She hugs me.

_Naze Watashi?_

"You must introduce me to your friend," Mother says, letting go.

"This is Misty," I say.

"Oh, Misty! I heard about you from Ash already," Mother smiles. "You are really cute."

"Uh, Thank you, Ma'am," Misty replies.

"Are you two hungry? I can make some dinner, if I can find any clean pots or pans in this kitchen," Mom says.

"Uh," My mouth hangs slightly open.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry," Misty translates for me.

"In that case, I'm going to finish unpacking," Mom says and goes up the stairs.

"Sorry about that," I hang my head. "I didn't know she was coming home this early."

"That's okay, she's a nice woman," Misty replies.

"Once in a while, yeah," I agree. "Do you want to go sit down?"

Misty nods.

We go into my living room and have a seat on the couch. I put my arm around her shoulder and she heaves a sigh.

"Rough day?" I ask. "Besides the Touru thing?"

"Not really," Misty says. "This is just relaxing."

We sit in the silence. All that was heard was my mother's obnoxious shoes pounding on the floor above. The living room was the only area in the house that wasn't cluttered with unnecessary stuff. Sure, it had a few TV trays and there was a bowl sitting on the floor next to the recliner, but other than that, it was halfway decent. Sukunakutomo, yuudoku de nai…

It was sort of strange. I fell in love with Misty without even realizing it, and when I did, the same thing was happening to her with me. I don't want to use this word lightly, but it reminds me of destiny. It sounds so corny! In the world today, there's rarely a couple that was meant to be or that's completely perfect. But I feel perfect with Misty, like she has always been there.

"Relaxing, huh?"

Misty nods her head. "Totemo ureshii."

"Hontou?"

Misty nods again. She looks at me and grins.

I wanted to kiss her. I also didn't want to be rude, seeing that we've only been going out for a day or two. Though, her eyes were enchanting, drawing me in. I felt my head start to move closer, and she didn't move away. In fact, she was moving closer to me as well. For once, even when what I desired was so close to me, I stopped. Her lips so close to mine. Why?

"Is it…too soon for me to…?" I try to ask.

"No," Misty replies.

After that, neither of us moved. We were frozen, an inch from each other's faces. If you happen to recall, I hate waiting, and with anticipation this great building in my chest, waiting was that much worse. I'm an impatient guy. I place my lips on hers, not giving her any time to pull away, even if she wanted to.

Her lips were so soft; smooth as silk. The taste, indescribable. It almost felt as if her lips were trembling. Or were those mine?

It ended all too soon when we both pulled away. However, to my surprise, Misty came toward me again, almost knocking me off balance. I had to wrap my arms around her waist to keep from falling over. This was all too good. A Heaven on Earth.

"Ash, are you down here?"

I open one of my eyes to see my mother come strolling into the living room. I end up letting go of Misty and falling onto the floor.

"Okaa-san! Usero!" My voice cracks horribly.

Mother laughs. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to interrupt anything. You two can go back to whatever you were doing. Just pretend I'm not in the house."

She leaves, still chuckling under her breath.

I sigh heavily.

Misty giggles from behind me on the couch.

I shake my head. "Nice woman, my ass."

"Come on, Ash, she's your mother," Misty says. "Forgive her this one time?"

"Alright, alright," I say, climbing back onto the couch, swinging my arm around Misty's shoulders again.

I never wanted to leave her, and if anything came in my way, so help me, whatever it is will regret it.

Many tests and trials plagued me during the past couple months. However ugly they were, when it comes to what I got out of them, I wouldn't repeat a thing. Yes, I had a bumpy road at the beginning with Lily, but I was careless and based everything on how pretty she was. Now that I look back, Misty was the one who out-shown all of her sisters. It may not be in looks, but she has this special quality I can't explain.

I love her and she loves me. That's all that matters to me right now.

------------------

Japanese Romanji Translations

--------------------

Jigoku toshite - Like Hell

Arigatou Gozaimasu - Thank you

Iie, Arigatou - No, thank you!

Kono kaisha aruiha hisan dearu - Is this company or misery?

Kaisha - Company

Taigaire - Wrong!

Shiritori - A Japanese word game in which players must come up with words starting with the same syllable that the last word ended with. (ex: Tori, Rinjisochihou, Ue, Egao, Okashii, etc.)

Okureru - [I'm] late/ falling behind schedule/ etc.

Doushita no - What's wrong/ What's the matter?

Achi kaere - Go away! (most blunt way of saying ' get out of my face'/ 'go far, far away')

Ja'ne - See you later

Okairi nasai - Welcome home

Ano, sumimasen - Um, excuse me

Naze Watashi - Why me?

Sukunakutomo, yuudoku de nai - At least, it's not poisonous/toxic

Totemo ureshii - [I'm] very happy

Hontou - Really? / Honestly?

Okaa-san, Usero! - Mom, beat it!


End file.
